Coming Back To You
by Syaoran Kinomoto
Summary: Syaoran left for Hong Kong after the cards were changed. Now, Sakura is depressed. But... why did someone returned so sudden? WARNING: It's NOT, NOT the 'I missed you so I came back' fanfic type. A sweet and funny romance. S+S all the way! **FINISHED**
1. Prologue Reflections of the Past

Heeellooooo!!! Wow, I can't believe I'm finally writing a CCS fanfic! Well, to say the truth, I finished this a while ago but I wrote it in a notebook, so I had to pass it to the computer! Well, basically the story happens after Syaoran left to Hong Kong (after Sakura turned the Clow Cards in Sakura Cards). It means that the 2º Movie DIDN'T HAPPEN, so if you watched it (I watched and I say, it's awesome!) forget it! Gomen. OF COURSE the Movie is way better than my fanfic but, hey! I'm not a writer, okay? Oh yeah... Sakura doesn't now that Touya already know about the cards. Well, enough of babbling and let's start!!!  
  
NOTE 1: I'm not English speaker. I'm Brazilian. If you find a mistake, say to me, just don't SUE me!  
  
NOTE 2: Please R+R!!!  
  
Oh! I almost forgot: I don't own... jeez, I'm not in the mood for it now, okay?  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Prologue - Reflections Of The Past  
  
It has been already 6 months. He left me. He had to return to his home and family.  
  
I remember when he said to me he considered Tomoeda as his real home. I was so happy... The one who always protected me, and now best friend, would live near from now on.  
  
But happiness never lasts forever. After I changed the lasts two Clow Cards in Sakura Cards and defeated Eriol's magic, his mother, Yelan Li, called and asked if everything was fine now. Being everything under control again, she asked him to go back to Hong Kong...  
  
But the worst thing of all is that he confessed his love for me and I didn't replied in time. Baka! I always loved him. I just... didn't realize it immediately and because of that he may think that I only consider him as friend. I won't be surprised that if I see him again he'll have a girlfriend. Many girls would kill for him.  
  
What I'm saying? I'll never see him again! Why would he come back to Tomoeda after he left thinking I didn't feel the same way as him? It's all my fault. I thought of visiting him in Hong Kong on the Christmas vacation but our family doesn't have enough money to afford a plane ticket.  
  
I'll just live with the hope that someday he will come back to me. Syaoran-kun.  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Phew. the prologue is finished. It wasn't that bad, was it? Well, I hope you liked the plot and continue reading! See you next chapter!!!  
  
- Syaoran Kinomoto -  
  
Translation (hehe, at least I have Japanese classes):  
  
-Baka: Stupid, idiot  
  
-Gomen: Sorry 


	2. Chapter 01 Painful Memories

Hello! I'm glad you decided to continue reading my fanfic! Thank you very much!!! Leeeeeet's GO!!!  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does! I wish I did so I could make Sakura and Syaoran together earlier, HA!  
  
NOTE: Remember, R+R!!!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 01 - Painful Memories  
  
A young girl was sitting on her bed looking through the cold glass of the window. People said that if you are sad, you could look to the stars to feel better. Well, it didn't help very much. She already was doing this for months and she would only get more and more depressed. It has been a while since the creation of the Sakura Cards. People said her was one the most cheerful people in the world. Now, this once cheerful girl became a very sad person.  
  
He had to go. It was his family. He really had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
They were still sending letters and phoning each other. When they talked on the phone, she would smile and even laugh hearing how was his day. Actually, she was surprised that he still called her. But still, it was different than talking personally. Much different  
  
Seeing her state, Kero, the Guardian Beast of the Seal, became more and more worried everyday. He called Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura´s best friend, and asked her to come to Sakura's house and try (again) to cheer her up. Tomoyo was kind of confused by Sakura's actions. She was acting like she would never see him again.  
  
DING DONG.  
  
The doorbell rang. Sakura wasn't in the mood to go down and get it, so her older brother, Touya Kinomoto, did it.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what a surprise! Please come in!"  
  
"Thanks." She bowed. "May I see Sakura-chan please? I'm here to try to make her smile"  
  
"Of course... She is in her bedroom in the depressed-mode again... And I know it's because that gaki!" A red aura glowed around Sakura's brother. Tomoyo sweatdropped. Touya could be scary sometimes...  
  
Sakura never understood why her brother hated Syaoran so much. Maybe if she wasn't so dense... Anyway, Tomoyo headed up and quickly reached her room and...  
  
*******  
  
TOC TOC.  
  
"Come in!" Sakura's voice was cold, something that always surprised Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled at her old friend.  
  
"Oh. hi Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo tried to resist but she just couldn't. Time to activate "Tomoyo- chan´s Tease-mode"!  
  
"I'm sorry. You thought I was Li-kun?" "Hoe?" Sakura faced her friend blushing. "Wh-what are you talking about?"  
  
Tomoyo isn't stupid or dense. She have always knew everything about Sakura and Syaoran. But, as Tomoyo is always Tomoyo, she would make Sakura admit it.  
  
She put her hands on her waist, "Don't be silly. I know your feelings for Li-kun! Everybody knows! Since he left, you're in your depressed- mode. We're not so dense, Sakura-chan. Even your brother knows."  
  
Sakura didn't answer, just lowered her head. Looking carefully, Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was at the point of breaking down and cry. Oh well...  
  
"Open yourself to me. I'm your friend... Or have you already forgotten?" She said sarcastically  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, being you, you probably know that he told me his feelings before he left, right?" Tomoyo nodded. "To say the thuth, I've always knew. I figured it out in the day you captured The Firey card. I always kept it as a secret but I helped Li-kun. I said to him that he should tell you. And he did." She smiled.  
  
"You know what I have discovered? I always loved him. Since the day we first met in school. He called me hopeless, stupid and fool but I just couldn't hate him. I thought it was because I was like that, but it wasn't. When I first met those amber eyes, I, deep down, have fallen in love with him." Sakura lowered her head. Tears started forming.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura-chan. Everything is going to be alright..."  
  
"No! It isn't true!" She stepped away from Tomoyo, crying "I lost the first real love in my life. I'll probably never see him again!"  
  
"Why are you saying this? He is only in Hong Kong! Maybe he'll visit us sometimes."  
  
"Why would he come back? To see me?" She said sarcastically.  
  
*In fact... yes.* Tomoyo thought.  
  
KABROOM. Rain started to pour outside. The weather, which was so clean until now, has suddenly changed to a storm. Looks like nature responds to Sakura's feelings...  
  
"I'm sorry... I just want to be alone." Sakura ran from her bedroom leaving a sad Tomoyo and Kero (AN: he was in the bedroom, didn't I mentioned it?).  
  
Sakura opened the front door and ran out of the house still crying.  
  
"Sakura! Where the hell are you going? It's raining!" Touya yelled but got no response. She was already far away. "Damn! I hate that chinese kid!"  
  
*******  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could, trying to wash her mind from everything. Suddenly, she started feeling weak and stopped running. Her vision started to blur. Not knowing what to do, she leaned against a wall. Looking back she recognized the last place she wanted to be right now... Syaoran's apartment  
  
*******  
  
"What happened Tomoyo-chan?" Asked Touya and a worried Yukito.  
  
Tsukishiro Yukito was in Touya's bedroom (AN: studying your perverts!). Since tomorrow is the last day of classes, they would have a big and difficult test, so he came to study. When he heard Sakura crying he decided to see what was going on.  
  
"I don't know." She lied.  
  
"If it's because that gaki, just tell me and I'll kill him!" Touya made a fist.  
  
"Calm down To-ya! You can't just blame him." Yukito smiled.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts!" Yukito put his hand on Touya's shoulders. "Don't worry, she'll be back." Yukito sat on the couch. "At least I hope so..."  
  
*******  
  
"Oh, I'm front of Syaoran-kun's apartment. I wish he was still leaving here. Then, we could drink hot tea and laugh together..."  
  
She started to fall but someone caught her up before she felt on the ground.  
  
*******  
  
"Ugh. where am I?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Slowly her vision started to get better. Looking around she recognized Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito and her dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
"You're in your bed Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Finally you're awake kaijuu!" Touya said.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!"  
  
"How do you fell Sakura-san?"  
  
"Tired." She smiled.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Fujitaka asked still worried.  
  
"Well."  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes, she found herself in a big bed, but she couldn't see very well, her vision was still blurred. However, she could recognize some furniture in the room. In the corner, beside the bed, there was a small but beautiful, full of ornaments, writting-desk. She could see some books on it. Someone was studying or writting there. On the other corner, there was a big closet. The walls and the curstains were in a dark shade of green. Beside the closet there was an object very similar to a sword but Sakura thought it was only her imagination. Who would have a sword in the house nowadays?  
  
Then, she heard someone entering the room. She couldn't see who exactly that person was but she could tell he was a boy. He sat on the edge of the bed holding a tray and carefully used his knees as a support for it.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Sakura asked a bit worried. That guy could be a pervert! (AN: this is NOT a lemon fanfic so don't think stupid things!)  
  
"Don't worry. I'm a friend." The boy replied in a low, yet calm voice.  
  
Somehow, she knew she could trust him. His voice was very kind and familiar.  
  
"Here, drink this soup."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After finishing the soup, the boy gave her a cup of honey milk. Sakura was really confused. The only ones who knew how to prepare it were her mother, her dad, Touya and... Syaoran. But she quickly shoved the possibility away. What would Syaoran by doing back at Japan? This was impossible...  
  
"You know, I learned how to do this honey milk from a very special person." He said. "Now, you should sleep. When you wake up, you'll be as good as new."  
  
"Hai". She nodded and quickly fell asleep.  
  
**** End of Flashback ****  
  
"Then I woke up here." Sakura finished.  
  
Touya frowned. He kept frowning every second of her flashback and that really freaked Sakura.  
  
"What really happened?" She tried to evict Touya furious gaze. Man, he really was protective when it comes to her. The boy didn't do anything wrong so what's the big deal? As Yukito would say, Touya was on his maximum level of the "sister-complex"...  
  
"I'll tell you what we know." Touya started trying to sound calm.  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
"Sakura is gone for two hours! I'm going after her!" Touya got up and started walking to the door. "Dad, you wait here. She might come back when we're out."  
  
"I'll go with you." Yukito grabbed his coat.  
  
DING DONG.  
  
Touya was surprised when he opened the door and saw a boy carrying Sakura in his arms. She curled in a way that looked like a ball, trying to keep maximum warmth from the young boy's body.  
  
"Kaijuu!"  
  
Yukito, Fujitaka and Tomoyo came to the door.  
  
"She got a fever a few hours ago, but she's okay now. A few hours of sleep should recover her strengh." The boy handed Sakura to Touya.  
  
Touya put his hand on Sakura´s forehead. She was hot... Not enough to be a fever though... She sighed in her sleep and curled on her brother´s arms, gripping his shirt lightly. Touya was washed by relief knowing his sister was safe. Although he would never admit, Sakura was always his first priority when it comes to keep her safe... Also, first choice to provoke... Good ol' brother...  
  
"Thanks a lot! I hope the kaijuu didn't bother you much." They looked to Sakura.  
  
"That's okay. It was my pleasure the help Sakura."  
  
"Uh? How do you know her name?" Touya turned but the boy was gone.  
  
"Strange... But he helped Sakura anyway. Let's take her inside." Touya headed to Sakura's bedroom.  
  
Tomoyo was the most surprised. "He looks familiar. I'm sure I know him."  
  
**** End of Flashback ****  
  
"I'd like to know who was he." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but you better sleep. Tomorrow is the last day of school and you can't be late." Touya said.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Anyway, if you wake up early and is still tired, the stairs won´t be able to bear the outsanding weight of a monster´s stomp". He laughed.  
  
"I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!"  
  
"I'm going now. Goodnight everybody. Goodnight Sakura-chan, see you tomorrow." Tomoyo waved.  
  
Yukito and Fujitaka said goodbye and slowly exited the room. Touya then smiled evilly and faced Sakura.  
  
"Goodnight. kaijuu." Touya teased again and ran out of the room to escape from the 'airborne' pillow coming.  
  
"Grrrr... Stupid oniichan." Sakura frowned but she was too tired to run after him. In minutes, she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Kero sighed relieved that Sakura was okay. He would never forgive himself if something happens with his Mistress. But what kept him deep in though was the aura he felt a while ago... It was when the boy came to deliver Sakura... An aura that wasn't new for him but far more powerful than he remembered... His level was high enough to defeat Yue if he was to be judged... Also, he looks like to be able to cover his aura since Kero stopped feeling it a while ago. Who was this boy...?  
  
Outside, there was someone in the shadows watching her. Then, after a few minutes, he walked away.  
  
*It was nice to see you again. Sakura.*  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Yep, that's the end of Chapter 1! Sorry if it was too boring. I'll make it better next chapter. I'll probable post 1 or 2 chapters per week. Please, don't forget to review! It's no fun to do a fanfic and don't know if people like it or not!  
  
See ya!  
  
-Syaoran Kinomoto-  
  
Translations:  
  
-Hai: Yes  
  
-Kaijuu: Touya's pet name for Sakura. It means 'monster'  
  
-Hoe: Sakura's classical expression when she's surprised, embarrassed, shy, scared, etc  
  
-Oniichan: Oldest brother 


	3. Chapter 02 Surprised To See Me?

Hey! It's me again!!! Thanks for reading my fanfic and for reviewing it! I love you all!  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Sakura_Angel , Windywings , Jade and Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo!!! Love you all!  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura blah, blah, blah..  
  
NOTE: Remember, R+R!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 02 - Surprised To See Me?  
  
"AHH! I'm late!" Sakura quickly changed clothes. Kero, as always, was playing a new game Sakura bought him, King of Fighters or something like that.. "Why didn't you wake me up Kero-chan?!"  
  
"Well, I tried but you just threw me on the wall!" Kero answered showing a bandage on his head. Sakura sweetdropped. If she kept like that, Kero would seriously have some mental problem. Well... additional mental problems.  
  
"It's the last day of school and I'm late! Bye!" She rushed downstairs.  
  
"Some habits will never change." Kero sweatdropped. Sakura was the most powerful magician in the world, able to forsee the future in her dreams and has the purest soul you could find. Yet, doing things on time wasn´t exactly her strong point.  
  
*******  
  
Running to the table as always, Sakura greeted everybody and started eating her breakfast. Touya saw his chance and grinned. Sakura, as if she had some kind of smirking-finder device, immediatelly glared her older brother. Not only that, she gave the death-look and that really meant problems for the victims. Touya gulped and turned back to his food. Better he eat this food than the hospital ones...  
  
Yukito and Fujitaka laughed at scene before their eyes but were surprised anyway. Sakura acted like herself again and that was really good. But, they didn't knew why... Well, who cares?  
  
Eating in a world-record speed, Sakura put her roller-blades and quickly skated to her school.  
  
*Strange, I feel more cheered up today. Something good might happen.*  
  
She knew she was a bit late but she couldn't help it. She just needed to slow down a bit to watch in amusement the beautiful cherry-blossom trees. Being winter, there wasn´t a trace of a single cherry-blossom flower in the trees... But it´s nothing that Sakura couldn´t overcome. Silently she called over The Flower Card and asked it to fill the trees with flowers... That would give a nice atmosphere for any person who would pass there.  
  
"I wonder how someone like me could ever receive a name so beautiful like 'Sakura'". She looked at her watch. "Oh my God! I have to speed up or I'll arrive really late!"  
  
*******  
  
Sakura just made a miracle. Ten seconds before the start of the class. Silence fell on the classroom and they slowly approached Sakura. How can possibly Sakura arrive on time? Sakura just sweatdropped. She really needed to change her habits.  
  
"Good morning everybody. Oh Kinomoto-san, you arrived in time! Congratulations!" Terada Yoshiyuki, Sakura´s teacher, said smiling. "I'll put a positive mark in your report."  
  
"Hoeeee." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Was she really THAT late person? Yes, she was.  
  
The class laughed. Terada was their teacher since 4th grade and all of them considered him as the best. He was always happy and eager to help his students.  
  
Yamazaki Takashi stood up and pointed his index finger up. "Did you know that a long time ago in Rome, teachers used to be called. Ow!" Takashi´s story was abruptly cut by Mihara Chiharu´s punch on his head.  
  
"I said stop telling lies!" Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
Takashi and Chiharu have known each other since kindergarden. Their relationship resumes in Takashi usually telling stories with obscure facts which eventually turn into lies so blatantly false that only Sakura and Syaoran are gullible enough to believe and Chiharu hitting him in anyway possible, using her no-lies mallet or even her bare hands. Their behavior near each other make obvious they are very close persons. Unlike Chiharu, Takashi is very good on cooking, gyms, studying and even knitting. Everytime Chiharu tries to please him cooking or making a gift, Takashi take this as a chance to tease her and usually ends being strangled by his oldest friend. You can see them going on dates eventually. Takashi likes Chiharu. Chiharu likes Takashi. Even so, they are just too shy to admit it...  
  
"Hey, hey. It's not time for flirting now..." Sasaki Rika, another Sakura´s close friend, said.  
  
Chiharu and Takashi blushed and turned away. Rika smiled at her successful attemp of calming down both before the war started.  
  
"Thanks for you help Rika-san." Her teacher smiled.  
  
"I-it was nothing Terada-sensei." Rika blushed at her teacher.  
  
"Does Rika still likes him?" Sakura whispered to her best friend.  
  
"Yes and looks like he likes her too." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Little did they know that secretly the were engaged and dating.  
  
"Okay. Let's start the class now." The classroom was finally in silence. "Well, I know that today is the last day before the vacation, but still, we have a new student and I'm sure you'll remember him from the 4th grade, when he first entered in the school. He is from Hong Kong and we decided to accept him in the last day because he'll be the new Math tutor for this class. Please look for him if you wish to ask any doubts involving Math."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Could be... he?" Tomoyo smiled and took her camera out.  
  
"Please, come in. Syaoran Li!" The door opened and a boy with brown messy hair and amber eyes walked to Terada.  
  
Syaoran Li was the same since he left Tomoeda. Always with a serious look on his face, he used to give student the impression he was a cold boy, with no emotions. But that changed after meeting the Card Mistress. Now, his face wore the same look but in a way softer which people found more inviting... Doesn´t have to be too smart to know he made lots of friends in Japan. He grew a bit taller and his body showed that he have trained in the meantime.  
  
"Li-san, could you sit behind Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran nodded and walked to his old place. But before he could reach it, Sakura jumped and hugged him tightly making poor Syaoran flush. "S- Sakura?".  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I've missed you..." Realizing what she just did, Sakura released him and saw everybody looking at her. She blushed more than ever. "Hoeeee..."  
  
"That's okay. I missed you too." He smiled.  
  
"HOE?!" Sakura and the entire classroom were REALLY surprised. They couldn't believe he had actually smiled. (A/N: Ok, ok! It isn't THAT rare but it's MY fanfic!)  
  
"That was a great recording!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Everybody was laughing again except for a blushing Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
*******  
  
Now everybody was in their places. Trigonometry was the lesson of the day. Sakura wasn´t so found in Math, specially at the difficult parts... She usually found herself daydreaming about the boy sitting behind her.  
  
*I can't believe he's back! He. smiled to me! He's so cute.* Sakura was on lalala land.  
  
The bell rang (A/N: You know, that classical tune of the school bell from any anime?).  
  
"Okay, you can go have your break." Terada said.  
  
"Haaaaai."  
  
*******  
  
Syaoran was the center of the attention. Everybody was welcoming (A/N: Does this word exist? ^ ^ ) him and asking him for some help in Math. Sakura wanted to talk with Syaoran, but there was a crowd around him so she just sat with Tomoyo.  
  
Takashi started telling his lies againd Chihary was "forced" to choke him, getting the attention of the students. Using the opportunity, he walked where Sakura and Tomoyo were eating. Sakura looked a bit sad...  
  
"Excuse me ladies, can I eat with you?" he played.  
  
Sakura face lit up. "Sure!"  
  
He sat down. "Thanks. Hey Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I thought I saw that you with sad face a few seconds ago."  
  
"No. it was just your imagination." She reassured him.  
  
"Want some? I brought too much food." Syaoran asked opening his food box, full of Chinese delicious food.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm full." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I want! I'm still hungry!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Syaoran put the food in her mouth. Tomoyo giggled at her friends acting like a couple. They blushed and quickly turned away. Tomoyo´s mind was working at full capacity. She didn't know why did Syaoran came back and that actually didn´t matter. That was the perfect opportunity to make Sakura confess what she fells for Syaoran AND in the same time, be able to record it all. NEVER she would lose this golden chance. NEVER.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go to the park after the class? So we can tell Li-kun the news since he went back to Hong Kong." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Good idea. And you can call me Syaoran, Daidouji-san." Syaoran answered.  
  
"And you can call me Tomoyo, Syaoran-kun." She smiled  
  
"Okay, it´s set then!" Sakura smiled.  
  
The bell rang and they rushed to the class.  
  
*******  
  
In the classroom, Sakura wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. She was gazing deeply on her partner Syaoran. They have been paired to do a Math activity. She was hearing every word he said trying to explain her the activity. But she wasn't trying to understand what he was saying, she just wanted to hear his voice.  
  
"Kinomoto-san." she didn't answer.  
  
"Kinomoto-saaaaaaan..." still didn't answer.  
  
"KINOMOTO-SAN!"  
  
"HOEEE?!" Sakura jumped and saw Terada in front her.  
  
"Will you stop looking at Li-kun and pay attention on what he SAYS? He's trying to explain you the activity." The classroom was filled with laugher.  
  
"Gomen." Sakura said looking at Syaoran with sorry eyes, blushing.  
  
"Don't worry. I can explain it to you how many times you want." Syaoran said trying not to blush.  
  
"Thanks!" She smiled.  
  
"She's beautiful." he whispered. Tomoyo heard it and smiled making Syaoran blush. *Well, better Tomoyo-chan than someone else.* His face was met by a video-recored in the hand of his smiling friend. *Think twice Syaoran...*  
  
After some minutes the bell rang.  
  
"All right, I wish you all a great Christmas and a happy New Year.!" Terada smiled.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, let's go!" Sakura said happily.  
  
*******  
  
In the park.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on a bench.  
  
"I'll buy you all ice creams." Syaoran left the girls.  
  
"So Sakura-chan, when are you telling Syaoran-kun? You're so lucky that he came back!"  
  
"I don't know." Sakura made a sad face. "I don't even know if he still loves me after he left without an answer."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure that he still loves you. Who can't love you?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped "I hope so. I want to tell this to Syaoran-kun soon."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura jumped as they saw Syaoran behind them holding three ice-creams.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked again.  
  
"Uh. about. about we are happy that you decided to come back to Tomoeda and hang out with us! Yeah that's it!" Sakura said and Tomoyo nervously (sp?) nodded.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped confused. He was sure that it had nothing to do with that but shoved it away. Trying to get an information from Sakura AND Tomoyo together? No chance.  
  
When Sakura was about to eat her ice cream, it felt on the ground. She was about to cry. Syaoran gently offered his which Sakura glady ate. Tomoyo smiled at the "unofficial couple", as she had secretly nicknamed them. Syaoran smiled watching Sakura slowly eat the ice- cream and eventually offering him some bites. She was so cute... Tomoyo nudged him lightly.  
  
"My my, what a gentleman!" Tomoyo joked, but Syaoran decided to ignore. He knew it's never wise to get in an argument war with Tomoyo. It's a human law, you always lose. Everytime he would try to argue with Tomoyo, she would ALWAYS come up with and answer that would leave him and Sakura embarrassed.  
  
After eating the ice creams, they were walking again.  
  
"Say Syaoran-kun. Why did you come back? Not that I didn't like it!"  
  
"That's okay... I came back because both my family and I knew that if I stayed in Hong Kong, I would be miserable because I missed too much Tomoeda. In Hong Kong I lived with a powerful and respected family... But this was the reason that other people were afraid of getting close to me... I don't have any friends back there... That's why they let me live here." Syaoran said with a low voice, as if he was sad but neither Tomoyo or Sakura noticed.  
  
"So are living here for good?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Yay!!!" Sakura hugged Syaoran. "I'm so happy!"  
  
"Me too Sakura, me too..." he looked to the sky *And you don't know how much...*  
  
*******  
  
It was almost night and they were hungry, REALLY hungry (well, at least Sakura -_-U ).  
  
"Let's eat there. Their food is great!" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Anywhere that sells food is okay for me. Is it okay to you Syaoran- kun?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They all sat and waited for the waiter. (AN: wait for a waiter? ^ ^ )  
  
"Oh, it's Tomoyo-chan, the kaijuu and the gaki! When did you come back?" Touya teased, "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu and he's not a gaki!" She stomped on Touya's foot.  
  
Syaoran blushed hearing Sakura protecting him. It was always the opposite.  
  
"Just do your job!" Sakura frowned but when she looked at Syaoran, he and Touya were already having their classical glaring contest.  
  
Touya was Syaoran's nº 1 enemy in Japan. He would never forgive him for the first day they met, when Syaoran was trying to take the Clow Cards from Sakura. This was one of the reasons for his anger. The other one was his "sister-complex" thing as Yukito would say. He KNEW Syaoran liked Sakura and he KNEW that Sakura also liked him... But there was no chance that he would let the gaki "take" Sakura away from him.  
  
"Stop you two!" Sakura sweatdropped, "We'll want three orange juices and three fried rices."  
  
"All right. I'll be back in a minute. If you hurt the kaijuu, I'll kill you gaki!"  
  
"I'M NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura hit Touya's head.  
  
"Damit! Don't you see that I'm never going to hurt her?" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura blushed and Touya frown deepened.  
  
Touya was going to argue back but Sakura was faster. "Oniichan! Don't! Get our food RIGHT NOW or I'll tell your boss you're not being nice with your costumers." Sakura smiled evilly. Touya gulped and started walking away.  
  
*Did he really mean that? Does he still love me?* She smiled *I hope so. I want to tell him my true feelings.*  
  
*Ugh! Baka! You just gave away that you still love her! BAKA!* He thought. He saw Tomoyo giggling and Sakura in deep thought. He sighed, *Thank God she's dense... unlike Tomoyo-chan.*  
  
Touya brought their food and gave Syaoran his classical don't-get- near-my-sister-look while Syaoran just frowned.  
  
After eating, they headed back to the park. The day was coming to an end.  
  
*******  
  
They sat on a bench to watch the sunset. There were only them around. Everything seemed to be so quiet and peaceful. Birds were still chirping on the trees. Also, you could hear ducks in the nearby lake. For a moment they stood in silence. There was no moe beautiful sounds than the nature's one. The wind was breezing softly at their faces.  
  
"This is so beautiful.!" Sakura said.  
  
"Un." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked to him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I want to thank you for today. I really had a great time!" She smiled.  
  
"No problem. Having Tomoyo-chan and you as company was really great." He answered. "I've been out from Japan for 6 months. I really needed to catch up things."  
  
Sakura leaned her head on his shoulders. He was surprised but put his arm around the shoulder of the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"Say Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"When are telling her your feelings again?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to pressure her. Rejection is the last I want. And see our friendship shatter would be worse. I won't never be able to make sure she loves me."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You'll never know until you say that. I can assure you'll have a surprise. Why do you think she gave you a teddy bear and she calls the one you gave her 'Syaoran'?"  
  
"Well, it was just a normal goodbye present and she calls mine Syaoran just because I gave her." He said.  
  
"(sigh) Both of you are SO slow... I'm so tired... wanna sleep..." She felt asleep too.  
  
He smiled looking at the two girls sleeping like babies.  
  
*I better carry these two home. They're too tired to walk. Looks like they had a tiring day.* Syaoran laid Tomoyo on the bench leaving his coat as a pillow. Then, he caught Sakura on his arms and started walking in her house direction.  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Here you go! I'll rest a bit now. I promise to post the next chapter soon, just wait okay? Man, I'm making some calculations and this story is going to have... lots of chapters! Hope you read them all!  
  
Remember, you can always e-mail me! Give me your opinions! Sue me! Flame me! Praise me! Anything!!!  
  
- Syaoran Kinomoto -  
  
Translations:  
  
-Hai; Un: Yes  
  
-Ohayo: Good morning  
  
-Gomen: Sorry  
  
-Hoe: Sakura's classical expression when she's surprised, embarrassed, shy, scared, etc  
  
-Nani: What  
  
-Oniichan: Oldest brother  
  
-Kaijuu: Touya's pet name for Sakura. It means like 'monster' 


	4. Chapter 03 Taking the Sleepy Beauties H...

I'm back! Missed me? Forward to the fanfic!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews: AngelicMouseGirl, David Waldrop, Windy*Wings!!!  
  
I. don't. don't. own. I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!! Damn! Why they have to make me say (write) these things?  
  
NOTE: Remember, R+R!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 03 - Taking the Sleepy Beauties Home  
  
Syaoran put Sakura on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Sakura sighed happily in her sleep whispering Syaoran´s name leaving the poor boy with a pretty red face. Sakura was walking the entire day so it was normal that she was so tired. Syaoran just didn´t have the heart to wake her up and make Sakura walk all the way back to her house.  
  
In the corner of the room, on top of Sakura's desk, the Guardian Beast of the Seal just sat there faking he was a toy but still keeping his gaze on the Chinese boy. Syaoran turned to Kero just to return the glare he was receiving and kept there for a few minutes. Fujitaka sweatdropped. Glaring a "toy" wasn't one of the most normal things you would find someone doing.  
  
"Thanks for opening the door for me." He said turning back to Fujitaka.  
  
"You were lucky that was me who opened the door and not Touya-san. He's still working and would create chaos if he saw you here. I wonder what does he have against you. But anyway, I'm the one who have to thank you for bringing her home." He smiled, "And I have to thank you for helping Sakura-san yesterday."  
  
Syaoran looked at him surprised.  
  
"I don't know what are you talking about." He faked a smile.  
  
"Don't worry. Everybody except for Sakura-san knows that it was you." He smiled again, "She wanted to know who the person was but Tomoyo-san asked us not to tell her and let you tell by yourself. She was the one who recognized you."  
  
Oh yeah... He could expect something like that from Sakura's best friend. And Syaoran was sure that when he say this Sakura, Tomoyo surely would be there filming everything to put in a box and call "Sakura and Syaoran Kawaii Moments"... Sigh... He didn't deserve this...  
  
"I'll do that. I will just have to wait for the right opportunity..."  
  
"I've been told that you always helped Sakura when possible... You have my deepest gratitute by helping my daughter... Thanks Li-san."  
  
"Please call me Syaoran." He smiled "Well, I have to go. I still have to take Tomoyo to her house... Goodnight."  
  
"Please pay us a visit sometime. Sakura-san says you live alone."  
  
When he was about to go, he noticed that Sakura was holding his hand. He blushed and Fujitaka smiled. Syaoran was relieved that Sakura's father was TOTALLY different from her brother. He is very kind and helpful to everyone around him, just like Sakura. Thank God he isn't the kind of protective father...  
  
*******  
  
Syaoran ran to the park and reached Tomoyo. She was still asleep.  
  
"Now it's your turn." Syaoran caught Tomoyo. She slowly opened her eyes. By the sound of her voice he could tell she was in the edge of falling asleep again.  
  
"Please... no Syaoran-kun. My house is too far away. I can't make you do this for me."  
  
"You're not making me do this. I'm doing this because you're my friend."  
  
"Thanks." Tomoyo smiled and felt asleep again.  
  
Syaoran prepared himself for the long walk.  
  
*******  
  
After a long time, he finally reached Tomoyo's house. He couldn't press the doorbell so he just knocked (with his foot). A woman opened the door and he brought Tomoyo to her bedroom.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran-kun." She smiled.  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Please, tell your feeling for Sakura-chan again."  
  
"Don't worry. Just when the right time comes." He walked to the door, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran-kun."  
  
He walked outside and silently closed the door.  
  
*******  
  
Syaoran was heading to the front door when a voice called him from behind. When he looked back, his sight was caught by an extremelly beautiful woman, Daidouji Sonomi. Tomoyo's mother has dark red shoulder-length hair and is a bit taller than Syaoran.  
  
"Daidouji-san! Hello!"  
  
"Long time, no see Li-kun. How are you? It's been a while since the last time you came to visit us. Can we talk for a while?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They went to the living room. A maid brought them tea.  
  
Daidouji's residence was quite big. Okay, REALLY big... Actually it is almost as big as Syaoran's mansion back in Hong Kong. The living room had lots of pictures hanged in the wall and in the opposite side of the windows stood a huge home-theater, surrounded by 3 large couches. In the another side was a fireplace. This room could be a perfect place for any future party held at the Daidouji's residence.  
  
"When did you come back. can I call you Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sure. I came back yesterday."  
  
"Everybody was sad when you left you know? Especially for Sakura- chan."  
  
"Sakura?" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. She was the one who missed you the most."  
  
"Are you serious Daidouji-san?"  
  
"I won't say if you don't call me Sonomi."  
  
"Okay. Sonomi-san."  
  
"Good. Yes I'm DEAD serious. She was always depressed and didn't talk much." She waved her hands. "But as you did come back, she went back being cheerful as she was." Sonomi smiled slyly "Also, I know you like her don't you?"  
  
And where the hell did that came from?! Last time Syaoran and Sonomi met was when Sakura and him captured the Voice Card. Back to that time he still didn't like Sakura... Okay, he liked a bit... OKAY, A LOT! But still, there was no way that Tomoyo's mother would know about it, unless... Oh no... He was going to kill Tomoyo... Oh yeah he was...  
  
"Wh-what? That's a lie! I don't know how you guys come up with this ridiculous stuff" He stood defensely.  
  
"Really? Let's watch this then!" She showed a VCR tape. "Tomoyo- chan gave me after you left her room. Let's watch!"  
  
She put the tape on the videocassette and pressed the 'play' button. Syaoran watched in awe as he saw himself on the screen doing lots of mushy things. Buying ice-creams for them and giving his when Sakura's felt on the ground, Syaoran and Touya having their glaring contest, Sakura leaning on Syaoran's shoulder and he putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Sonomi giggled. "Yeah, you really love her!"  
  
Syaoran was REALLY red. Why it was always like that? There were two kind of people in Tomoeda: the ones who hate him (Touya namely) and the ones who LOVES to leave him embarassed (Tomoyo, Sonomi, Takashi, Chiharu... and the list goes on)... He didn't deserve this...  
  
"It's late now! I should go!" He said trying to get out that house (mansion) before another embarrassing tape was put in the video- player.  
  
"Okay, but come visit us sometime. I really like your company."  
  
"Sure I will, but no tapes!"  
  
Sonomi giggled "Sure, sure. And Syaoran-kun...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You didn't need to have all that work. You could have phoned us and we would get her at the park."  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "Hehe... I'll remember that." then he made a face, *Tomoyo... you're gonna pay for it!*  
  
Syaoran walked past the gates and waved to Sonomi before turning around the corner. He walked the way to his home. "Today was nice." He said to himself, "And I made two new wonderful friends." Syaoran smiled thinking of Fujitaka and Sonomi.  
  
*******  
  
TOC TOC  
  
"Come in." Said a now awaken Tomoyo.  
  
"Sorry for waking you up now but I needed to talk to you."  
  
"That's okay okaasan."  
  
"Syaoran-kun just left the house. We talked and watched the tape you gave me. Now I'm sure. He really loves Sakura."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"But he's afraid of telling her, isn't he?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But, does Sakura-chan loves him?"  
  
"Yes, with all her heart."  
  
"So, they are both afraid of telling each other."  
  
"And I have a plan to make they confess to each other." Tomoyo smiled evilly, "But I need our house and invite all our friend and families to a Christmas Eve Party."  
  
"Smart girl.okay. I agree with your plan, whatever it is. And it would be wonderful to have a big party here this year."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now go sleep again. You can tell me the details tomorrow."  
  
"Hai."  
  
*******  
  
Syaoran, after a long walk, arrived home. He used his key to open the door and quietly locked it after entering. Slowly, he walked upstairs and went to his bedroom. There, he just fell on the bed and stared at the starts. He smiled again. How life could be so perfect to him? Slowly, dizziness took him over and soon, he was in the perfect dream-land, full of Sakuras. The Sakuras he loved...  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Uuuuuh.. What kind of plan is that? I won't tell you! Ha, you'll have to wait to the next chapter! Hope you liked this one. Ah! To make it clear, Sonomi and Syaoran already knew each other but they weren't friends yet (Remember The Voice card episode?) Next chapter will be about they hanging out. Things may happen. hehehe HeHeHe HAHAHA. Ahem. back to reality now. See you next chapter!  
  
- Syaoran Kinomoto -  
  
Translations:  
  
-Hai: Yes  
  
-Okaasan: Mother 


	5. Chapter 04 Keep Me Company?

Hi again! I'm back! Ready for chapter 4? I hope you like it. It will be a while until the party day so I let Sakura and the others hang out a bit, okay?  
  
Thanks for everybody that reviewed my fanfic: Nasico, David Waldrop, Cowgirl Em, Pochacco, Keisan, Setsunangel. Love you all!  
  
Oh crud... I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!! How many times I'll have to write this? Well, it depends on how much chapters I make...  
  
NOTE: As always, R+R please!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 04 - Keep me Company?  
  
Since the last day of class, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko were hanging out together as much as possible. Syaoran got incredibly close with all the group in no time.  
  
It was now 6 o' clock and they were in a festival (I won't put a name because I might write something stupid. Could anyone e-mail me the festivals names in Japan?). They stopped by a shooting range. Chiharu approached Takashi and made Sakura's perfect imitation of the killers 'puppy dog eyes'.  
  
Trying to sound very sweet, Chiharu asked him to get one of those stuffed animals at the shooting range and, in exchange, invite him to dinner at her house. Takashi, being Takashi, raised his hands to the sky asking for forgiveness, saying he would always pray to not get sick by eating her food. Chiharu was already fed up with him and started choking his neck giving a really funny scene  
  
"Ok, I'll try." He payed the man. When he gave Takashi the 'gun', he pointed his index finger up. "Hey, did you know that a long time ago, Egyptians used to play games involving aim in a very peculiar way?" Takashi approached the man, "They had the bow but they didn't have the arrows. Then, they discovered they could use shoes instead of arrows." The man nodded, "BUT! They weren't ordinary shoes. They were made from the most expensive kind of wood." The man listened curiously, "But the worst problem was that they didn't have targets like nowadays. So they aimed in the eyes of the sphinxess. They usually created competitions to see who was the best among them. The winner could have the honor to shake the faraoh's hand and..."  
  
"I HAD ENOUGH!" Chihary smacked him in the back of his head, "STOP LYING AND PLAY THAT GAME NOW OR I'LL BE FORCED TO HIT YOU AGAIN!!!" The man sweatdropped.  
  
"Hai, hai." He said rubbing the back of his head. "These are the times I really miss Hiiragizawa-kun..."  
  
The target was divided in three circles and a dot in the middle. The biggest circle worth 10 points, the middle one 20 points, the smallest one worth 30 points and the dot worth 40 points.  
  
Takashi had three shots only. He got one in middle, one in the smallest and one in the dot, 90 points! He won a nice teddy bear and gave it to Chiharu.  
  
They were about to go when they heard Syaoran's voice from behind. He had already payed the man. Syaoran aimed and fired three times on the dot, 120 points! The group and the man's eyes widened. They just couldn't believe.  
  
"Thanks god all my costumers aren't as good as you!" The man said  
  
"I'm not that good..." Syaoran said shyly, "Here Sakura, please accept this gift." Syaoran handed the prize for the highest score to Sakura, a beautiful white rabbit.  
  
Sakura blushed, "Thanks..." She smiled.  
  
They were walking again. Suddenly, Syaoran felt a nudge on his arm. Looking down, he sees Sakura smiling to him blushing. Everybody was staring at them and Tomoyo was recording. They blushed more and everybody laughed. Then, they continued walking, with Syaoran and Sakura still with arms linked.  
  
*******  
  
Everybody was hungry so they decided to stop to dinner. They ordered orange juices and yakisoba for everybody (AN: Hmmm... I just love yakisoba...). While eating, they updated Syaoran with everything that happened on the last 6 months. Then, they decided for a dessert, the classical ice-cream.  
  
"Here is yours Sakura."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Both were lost in each other eyes until Tomoyo broke the ice. She knew that they could stay like that for a couple hours. "Hey, let's go! There are still more games to play and prizes to win!"  
  
The group played a lot of games. The ones with the most prizes were the boys, who shared their prizes with the girls. They all were having lots of fun. But the most happy one was Sakura, who was looking at the ring on her hand.  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
"I'll try this one." Syaoran said giving the money to the tall man.  
  
"But Syaoran-kun... they are from the Junior High School Soccer Team! Do you think you can beat them?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Just watch.".  
  
"Are you really going to try?" the coach raised an eyebrown. "Hai." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Well, don't get angry after you lost, okay?" He smirked.  
  
"Let's see about it."  
  
Syaoran started running towards the goal with the ball.  
  
"Get him!" Said a now worried coach seeing his speed.  
  
Syaoran got past everybody as fast as a tiger. Training al this years proved more than worth now. With a swift kick he easily scored. The coach's jaw was on the ground and the group was jumping of joy. Syaoran recieved the ring from the captain and gave him more money.  
  
"Are... are you going to try again?" Asked a really worried coach.  
  
"Yep. I need more 4 rings."  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
Sakura looked at her happy friends with a ring on their fingers. She remember that something similar happened at the 4th grade. Yukito played a game three times to get a bunny for Syaoran, Tomoyo and her.  
  
Then, someone called from behind. Turning around, they saw the coach smilling to him. Syaoran could be a really backup for the team when he reached High School so he just asked for him to join the club when graduated. Syaoran just smiled and said if he feels like, he will. Very 'Syaoran' type...  
  
"Look at the time, it's already 9 o' clock! We should go home now..." Naoko pointed to her watch  
  
"Why don't you sleep at my house today? It's not far from here. This is a 'thank-you' for inviting me today."  
  
"Hoe? Syaoran-kun is inviting us to sleep at his house?" Then, Sakura jumped on him, "You're not the real Syaoran-kun! What have you done to him?!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura! Of course it's me!"  
  
"Are you sure you're not an alien that kidnapped Syaoran-kun and are using him to do your creepy experiments?"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and his eyes went dot (you know, the . . face? )"Yes, I'm SURE" Then, he turned to Naoko, "You are still telling her your stories,aren't you?."  
  
"Hehe... I can't help it."  
  
"Look Sakura, I'm not the one who I once was. I'm changed now."  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
"Okay, we can call our parents from your house okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai. Let's go." Syaoran said.  
  
*******  
  
They finally arrived at Syaoran's apartment.  
  
Syaoran's apartment was much bigger than the old one. The other just had 3 rooms while this had 8. And there was also the second story. The kitchen was really big and well equipped, with everything that a boy could need and much more. The living-room was very nice. There was a big couche forming an arch around the 40'' TV with a DVD player and a karaoke. Between the couche and the TV was a table made of glass. Upstairs, all the rooms were beautifully decorated with a small TV, a confortable bed and a closet. Each apartment had a small balcony with a chair on it. The colors of the walls were, of course, all green.  
  
He smiled remembering when he came back to Tomoeda. Unlocking the door and finding not his old home but a place 10 times bigger! He asked her mother lots of time: Why such a big place? He didn't need all that. Yelan never told why, only saying that he would use all that space one day. And she was right, as always.  
  
"The Li Clan is very rich for sure." Sakura walked to the phone, "I call my dad."  
  
RING RING  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Touya speaking."  
  
"Oniichan, this is Sakura. Call dad please."  
  
"Where are you and why aren't you home?!"  
  
"I'm at Syaoran-kun's with all my friends and we're going to sleep here. NOW CALL DAD!"  
  
Touya frowned but called his dad. "How could his father let Sakura sleep at the gaki's house?" Anyone with a good bit of intelligence knew that leaving the kaijuu and the gaki alone would only bring problems, LOTS of problems... And Touya would fix them all with a few punches on the Li-kozo, as Kero would call him. But Sakura's older brother never had a chance to know that the Chinese boy was an expert in martial arts, even being still in the 7º grade. It would be very interesting to see a fight between them eventually.  
  
"Dad, Sakura is on the phone."  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
  
"Dad, I'm at Syaoran-kun's with Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan and Takashi-kun. Can I sleep here with them?"  
  
"Of course my dear. Why not?" Fujitaka allowed. A 'gasp' could be heard from far, more especific, from Touya's room.  
  
"Thanks dad! Bye!" She hung up.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I can stay! Yey!" Sakura hugged Syaoran.  
  
"That... that's great." Syaoran blushed.  
  
"They make a nice couple, don't they?" Rika pointed the obvious.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled together to Rika.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." Rika sweatdropped.  
  
"I'll... I'll show your rooms." Syaoran said still blushing, guiding everybody to show the house and their rooms. "Before we sleep, we can sing on the karaoke." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"And play a game." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Let's go to the karaoke now." Sakura said and Syaoran guided them to the living room.  
  
*******  
  
In the living-room, the karaoke was greeted by the 'ohhh's from Syaoran's friends followed by things like 'Cool karaoke' and 'It's so big...'  
  
"Look, it's full of funny buttons... Hoe..." Sakura smiled as she explored all the capacities of the huge karaoke.  
  
Syaoran's karaoke wasn't like the ordinary ones. This had the shape of a Jukebox, which you have to press the buttons to choose a music.  
  
"Who'll sing first?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" They all said in unison.  
  
Tomoyo sang Yasashisa no Tane (Seeds of Happiness). They all clapped. Nobody could say that she didn't have a beautiful voice. Well, except maybe for Meiling and her huge ego. Then, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Takashi sang Get Your Love. The next one was Sakura. She sang Hitotsu Dake (The Only One). And last but not least, Syaoran sang Kimi ni Naru Aitsu (I Can't Ignore Her). It was pretty funny to see everyone forcing Syaoran to sing... Shy shy shy boy... But the funniest of all was Tomoyo getting Sakura almost drooling hearing Syaoran singing. Another exclusive take to the already huge "Tomoyo-chan's Collections"!  
  
*******  
  
After singing they were in the living room talking.  
  
"I got you all singing in a tape so you can watch each other singing anytime." Tomoyo smiled and the others sweatdropped. Hell, couldn't she leave the camera aside for a while? "Now, why don't we play a game?"  
  
"Which game Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked  
  
"How about Everyone Answers?" Naoko suggested.  
  
"I know this one. It's similar to Truth or Dare." They all looked to Tomoyo, "One person is going to ask a question and everybody has to answer. But if everybody chooses the dare, the person is going to ask another question."  
  
"That's good because we're going to hang out a lot. If everybody knows someone secrets, this person will feel uncomfortable, right Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Right." She smiled, *And because I want you and Sakura-chan to confess to each other on the Christmas.* She thought evilly  
  
"Who'll start?" Sakura asked getting excited.  
  
"Me, me, please!!!" Naoko begged.  
  
"Okay, go on." Syaoran agreeded.  
  
"All right! Well... who do you like?"  
  
Everybody gulped. This was really the worst question someone could ask and, ironically, always the first one to be asked. Syaoran, as Sakura, was really nervous. If he confessed now, how would the others react? How would Sakura react? He only knew how Tomoyo would react and he didn't a camera almost pressed to his nose as he confessed. Things could get reeeeeally bad if Sakura didn't feel the same way...  
  
"I... I'll do the dare." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Me too." Sakura said.  
  
"Me three." Takashi added.  
  
"I'll do the dare too." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"If everybody is doing the dare, I'll do it too." Rika said and Chiharu nodded.  
  
"Ahnnn! I wanted to know...." Naoko frowned, "Okay, is the person you like here?"  
  
"Yes." Chiharu and Takashi said together and blushed.  
  
"I'll do the dare." Sakura blushed.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"No." Rika answered.  
  
"Dare." Tomoyo simply said.  
  
"Yeah! That's great! Okay, Tomoyo-chan, you dare will be... you can't tape Sakura-chan for one day!"  
  
"WHAT?! Nooooooo... please! Anything else! Anything!" Tomoyo begged and Sakura sweatdropped. Was Tomoyo's life made of taping Sakura? One day she would use The Erase on her cousin's taping stuff just to see her reaction...  
  
"Sorry... but you'll have to do it. And for Sakura-chan and Syaoran- kun... they'll have to kiss each other!"  
  
"NANI / HOEEEE?!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled blushing.  
  
*Damn! I would like my first kiss with Sakura wouldn't be a dare.* Syaoran thought.  
  
*I'd love to kiss him, but it's only a dare. It won't be a kiss with love, at least not his.* Sakura thought.  
  
*Oh no! I wanted them to kiss each other on the Christmas! And now? What can I do? What can I do???* Tomoyo thought sadly.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran stopped blushing and a his mind kicked an ideia for him *I know!*  
  
He leaned foward, much for Sakura surprise, and kissed her........................................on the cheek. Everybody looked surprised. Sakura wanted a kiss on the lips but she liked anyway.  
  
"Hey! It was supposed to be a kiss on the lips!" Naoko frowned.  
  
"You didn't say it." Syaoran simply said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and thought, *Smart boy... That's what I call a quick brain.*  
  
After a while, everybody decided to stop and leave to their rooms to sleep. Naoko was really giving them some punishement. This kind of games in the hands of a I-have-an-infinite-imagination Naoko or I- look-so-innocent Tomoyo would always end in extreme embarassing situations from their 'victims'...  
  
*Why... why did he give me a kiss on the cheek? I should have known that he wouldn't love me anymore.* Tears were now forming on Sakura's eyes. Then, from behind, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned, she found worry amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
  
"It... it's nothing." She lied.  
  
"Have someone done something to you? Just tell me and he's dead!"  
  
Sakura giggled. Syaoran would always be there to protect her. Anytime. This is one of the reasons she fell in love with him. His smile, kindness and lots of other little small things. But these small details that only Sakura could notice was the main reason she fell for the ambered-eyed Chinese boy. The small details which made Syaoran the most important person for her.  
  
"Are you sure you doesn't want to tell me something?"  
  
*Actually, I want. I want to tell you that I love you.* "No, I'm fine now. Thanks for worrying." She smiled to him.  
  
*Boy... I can't stand this smile...* Syaoran blushed.  
  
He offered his hand to help her stand up. Sakura accepted the help.  
  
"Thanks." She blushed.  
  
"It's late now. You should sleep. The others are going too."  
  
"Hai." She said squeezing Syaoran's hand.  
  
Everybody said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms.  
  
*******  
  
It was 2 a.m. and Syaoran was still awake. You could tell this was one of his worst nights. Ok, Sakura was in the next room and this is great, but... That also was the reason he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't imagine that an angel could be sleeping at his house with just a thin wall between then. This made him really nervous.  
  
TOC TOC, someone knocked the door.  
  
He was surprised. Who could be at this time? Oh no... could be... she? Nah, don't too hopeful Syaoran...  
  
"Come in."  
  
Syaoran almost had an heart attack when he saw that the person was... Sakura!  
  
"S... sorry. Did I wake you up?" She asked closing the door.  
  
"N... no! Actually, I was still awake when you knocked."  
  
"Syaoran-kun... I couldn't sleep so I came here."  
  
"And how can I help you?" (Oh my god you hentais! NO WAY!)  
  
Sakura blushed, "I was feeling alone, so I thought if... if... if I could have your company..."  
  
Syaoran jumped, "My... my company?!"  
  
"H... hai."  
  
"Er... of course. I can't just say no and kick you out of my room."  
  
Sakura giggled, "Thanks..." And she climbed on the bed.  
  
"Sakura, you don't need to sleep on the edge of the bed, you know. You might fall when you roll."  
  
Sakura giggled again and rolled near Syaoran. "Thanks." She blushed.  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran smiled.  
  
The first few minutes were in silence, both too nervous to talk or even move. They have never been so close before, laying next to each other. Syaoran breathing was unsteady. He didn't knew how to react in a situation like this. Today was the first time he left someone sleep in his bed and that made him fell very insecure. Was this a right thing to do? I mean, of course Sakura is so sweet with him and he couldn't decline anything she would ask... But what if someone sees them? What would they think? That he was somekind of pervert for letting such a ingenuous girl (even if he was too) sleep in the same bed? His thoughts were broken by her low and sweet voice.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I'll do something... Please don't get angry at me."  
  
"What are you..." Syaoran stopped when he saw Sakura resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Syaoran flushed thousand of colors of red, then he smiled. "Why would I be angry with you?"  
  
Sakura blushed. "Thanks... You're so warm... And I feel so safe when I'm with you..." She sighed, "Thanks for yesterday Syaoran-kun. It was really nice of you bringing me home without waking me up..."  
  
*It's the perfect time to tell her!*  
  
"Sakura, I..." He stopped. Sakura was already sleeping, *Wow, she's such an angel...* he smiled, *Well, maybe next time.* He then wrapped his arms around Sakura and went to dreamland.  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Chapter 4 is finished! Thanks for everybody who e-mailed me. Remember you can even flame me if you want! You thought that they were going to do something, didn't you? You're all perverts! Ha!  
  
Will someone find them sleeping together? Touya and his hand-axe? Kero and his flamethrower? Takashi and his lies? Naoko and her stories? Or Tomoyo and her mighty camera? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Coming Back To You!  
  
Did you noticed that I always write little in this part and in the beginning of the chapter? It's because I know that nobody reads it...  
  
Translations:  
  
-Hai: Yes  
  
-Oniichan: Oldest brother  
  
-Nani: What  
  
-Hoe: Sakura's classical expression when she's surprised, embarrassed, shy, scared, etc  
  
-Moshi moshi: Used usually when answering a phone. 


	6. Chapter 05 Picnic at the Secret Place

I'mmmmmmm back! How are you? Well, I just finished chapter 5, so here it is! I forgot to answer a question made by Nasico about the mistletoe using. Well, I can´t really tell you but... I can say that there is lots, and I mean lots of ways to get Sakura and Syaoran together (they are just so dense!). Oh, and AngelicMouseGirl, about Tomoyo breaking her dare, I wouldn´t bet that she would do it if I were you. Remember, she is TOMOYO, the girl super-obsessed with cameras, and Tomoyo is always Tomoyo so... you get the point don´t you? ^_^  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Syaoran´s Tenshi Itsumademo, Janice, AngelicMouseGirl, Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf, Lea. You guys are great!  
  
I don't... etc etc etc...  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 05 - Picnic on the Secret Place  
  
Sakura and Syaoran slowly opened their eyes.  
  
"They are finally awake!" Both heard Naoko's voice and jumped in surprise seeing their friends around them. Great, Syaoran just cursed himself mentally as he just remembered he forgot to lock his door to prevent a situation like this...  
  
"That was one my kawaiiest (A/N: What the hell is this word?) recording!" Tomoyo hugged her camera.  
  
"HOE?!" Sakura jumped again. Tomoyo wouldn't... yes, she would. Sakura MUST get that tape before, somehow, it reaches Touya's grip. If her brother could get his mocking hands on it... She was going to be pretty dead, as well as Syaoran.  
  
"Well, we wanted to wake both of you. When we knocked on your door nobody answered so we opened it and found no one inside..." Rika started  
  
"... Then we went to Syaoran-kun's room to wake him up and search for you. We knocked again but got no response so we opened the door and found you two sleeping together." Chiharu finished.  
  
"It's not what you think! She was feeling alone and came here to ask for some company." Syaoran said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, right... You have not done anything WRONG, have you?" Rika eyed him. She was doing it just to tease him but still, Syaoran couldn't hide the redness on his face.  
  
"I... I'll do the breakfast!" Syaoran ran out of the bedroom in world record speed.  
  
Everybody was laughing except, of course, Sakura.  
  
When they got downstairs, they saw a round table full of chinese food. Syaoran was so nervous, that he made everything in a flash. Everybody gathered around the dinning table and looked at the delicious food.  
  
"Wow! This must be delicious! I'm REALLY hungry!" Sakura ran to the table, already forgetting all the embarassing event back.  
  
After eating they sat on the living room.  
  
"Why don't we have a picnic on the park today? The day is so beautiful... And we could show Syaoran-kun our secret place!" Naoko said.  
  
Syaoran looked confused at the mentioning of 'secret place'. Sakura explained that 3 months ago, while strolling around with Tomoyo, they accidentaly found a small cave. Crossing it and going to the other side exit, they ended in a small lake surrounded by different kinds of trees. The only way to the lake is by the little cave so it would be pretty hard for someone to find it.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Un! Let's get changed. We meet at the park at 12 o'clock okay? Everybody brings some food."  
  
They nodded and went to their houses except for Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... sorry for yesterday... I just embarassed you..." She said blushing, facing the ground.  
  
" Hey, no problem. I enjoyed your company. I was feeling lonely too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Thanks... I should go now..."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Just to make it clear... I didn't kiss you on that game because I couldn't force you to kiss me and if we ever kiss..." Sakura's eyes widened, "... I don't want it to be a dare."  
  
"That's... that's okay..." Sakura said blushing, "I should go home now..."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Sakura closed the door and headed to her house.  
  
*******  
  
Sakura changed her clothes and lied on her bed.  
  
*... if we ever kiss...* Those words echoed on her mind, "What did he mean with that? Is he saying that we may kiss someday?" Images of Syaoran and her kissing appeared on her mind *Hanyaaaaaaaan*  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? Your face is pretty red..." Kero asked worried about his blushing mistress.  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura tried to cover her face from him.  
  
"It's about Li right?"  
  
"Hoe? You called him 'Li'?"  
  
"Yeah. I know that you love him and I ALMOST respect that. He has PARCIALLY earned my trust. BUT, if I ever know that he did something bad to you, HE'S DEAD!" Then, he lowered his voice and neared Sakura, whispering in her ear "Anyway, if I call him gaki, you kill me. I know what you do with your brother." Sakura giggled and sweatdropped.  
  
"Sakura-san? Who are you talking to?" Fujitaka asked from outside the room. Kero landed on the bed going into the I-a-plush-toy-mode...  
  
"Uh... nobody!"  
  
"Did you have a good time at Syaoran-san's?" He asked opening the door.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Dad, I'm going to have a picnic with my friends today okay?"  
  
"Sure. Hey, since when do you have this ring?"  
  
Sakura blushed deep crimson, "Syaoran-kun gave me. He scored a goal on the Junior High School Soccer Team on the festival yesterday!"  
  
"Wow! That gaki must be really good to beat them." Touya appeared behind Fujitaka.  
  
"Yeah, he's an excellent player and HEY! HE'S NOT A GAKI!!!" Sakura stomped Touya's feet.  
  
"Ugh..." Touya moaned.  
  
"Syaoran-san is really nice, ne?" Fujitaka smiled.  
  
"Y... yeah..." Sakura blushed, "Well, I have to go now. Ja!"  
  
*******  
  
"Hey, here comes Sakura-chan!" Rika pointed.  
  
"She's late as always." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late!" Sakura apologized.  
  
"That's okay. Shall we go?" Chiharu said.  
  
*******  
  
In the secret place at the park...  
  
"Wow, it's really beautiful..." Syaoran said surprised.  
  
Syaoran though it would be a pretty simple and small place but it ended up being a very clean lake and with a lot of space around it's border. The lake also has a pretty interesting natural mechanism. There is a small waterfall in one of the corners of the lake and in the opposite one was a small trench where the water went. Air is somekind of humid because it is a very closed place but nothing that would bother... In fact, that was the last thing that would trouble Syaoran and his friends.  
  
Takashi was taking a small stroll around with Syaoran, just to show around and of, course to tell some lies... Meanwhile, the girls were placing the food around the lake, making sure it would be far enough so it wouldn't get wet from splashing in the lake.  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun..." Takashi started "Did you know that in ancient times, the Aztec people used small lakes like this to do mysterious rituals of sacrifice so they would please their gods? The ones who would be sacrificed had to be young women between 18 and 25 years old, reasons unknown... After the sacrifice, species from outside the Earth came to get the dead bodies of the women... But some experts says that... Ouch!"  
  
Takashi stopped as a small rock hit his head. Looking around he found Chiharu by the other side of the lake holding lots of small rocks on one of her hands and the other pointing at him. Did she have somekind of lies-detector? 'Stop lying' or 'I'll hit you!' could be heard from Takashi's friend's mouth.  
  
"Can't I have any fun?" Takashi said "Girls..."  
  
*******  
  
Now, they were swimming...  
  
"Sakura's have grown so beautiful since I left... It has been only 6 months but still... Her body is starting to develop..." Syaoran was really red looking Sakura wearing a bikini. When he stopped looking at her to hear another of Takashi's stories, it was Sakura's turn to stare him.  
  
"He's so strong and handsome... I bet he had been training when he left back to Hong Kong... I wish he was my boyfriend..."  
  
After some time swimming, everybody left to start packing the stuff. Tomoyo smiled evilly as she packed her things. Faking a worried face she turned to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot my camera near the lake!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go get it." Sakura offered.  
  
"I'll help you find it." Syaoran stepped foward.  
  
"Thanks guys. While you get it, we'll put everything in order."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went back to the lake to search for the camera as Tomoyo giggled to herself proud as another of her plans just proved to be successful.  
  
"Ohohoho... Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun will never find it!" Tomoyo laughed taking her camera out of her bag.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing at all. They just need some time alone. And this time I won't record them. THIS time."  
  
Naoko sweatdropped, "Tomoyo-chan, you're strange. And as far as I remember you have to do your dare..."  
  
"What dare? Ohohoho..."  
  
*******  
  
After 10 long minutes...  
  
"I give up!" Syaoran said to himself.  
  
"No Syaoran-kun! We have to find it!"  
  
"We searched for 10 minutes already! It must be inside Tomoyo-chan bag!"  
  
"Ok, ok. We'll go back a see it."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"But... Before we go, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sakura bit her lips. It was the perfect moment. She and Syaoran alone... It was difficult for it to happen. She swallowed hard and gazed at Syaoran's amber eyes softly.  
  
"Remember what happened a 6 months ago?"  
  
Syaoran tilted his head, confused.  
  
"You said you liked me, remember?"  
  
"...Hai."  
  
"Well, I thought about it and found my answer."  
  
"..."  
  
"I... I'm really..."  
  
"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! I found it! It was in my bag!" Tomoyo yelled, *Ohoho, I won't let you tell him before the party!* "We are coming! Wait a minute!" Sakura said, *Tomoyo-chan interrupted me on pourpose! I'll have to wait until the next opportunity!*  
  
"See? It was inside her bag. Let's go back." Syaoran started walking but Sakura grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait! I promise to talk with you about this later ok? But before we go back, promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Friends forever! Ok?"  
  
"Sure. Friends forever." Syaoran said casually.  
  
"Pinky promisse?" She reached her finger out.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said joining her finger.  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
*(sigh) I just hope not only friends...*  
  
*******  
  
"Tadaimaaaa...!"  
  
"Welcome home Sakura-san! You're arrived just in time. Dinner is almost ready."  
  
"I'll put my things in my room. I'll be right back."  
  
Sakura went to her room and put a teddy-bear beside the one Syaoran gave her before going back to Hong Kong.  
  
"Another bear? What's the name of this one?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura simply said.  
  
"Oh, he gave you another?" Kero rolled his eyes.  
  
That Li-kozo had no guts. Instead of saying 'Sakura, I love you.' He would go wimpy and say 'Look how I am a baka, take another plush-toy from me.'... Kero would have to give that gaki come lessons about love.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
"Hey, isn't that the Twin Bells?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yup." Sakura answered.  
  
"Uh... could you guys wait outside a minute please?"  
  
They were confused by the question but nodded. He slowly entered the store, after taking a quick glance at Sakura's curious face. Shy didn't understand why did she have to wait outside. She could help Syaoran buying his stuff... Figures...  
  
After five minutes he came back.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Li-san! Please come back!" Maki waved  
  
"Thanks! I will!"  
  
"Oh... Hi everybody!"  
  
"Hi Maki-san!" They bowed.  
  
"I would love to chat but I have to close my store for today. See you later!" As quick as she came, Maki went back to her store.  
  
They looked to Syaoran who had a small package on his hands. Syaoran could feel the enourmous curious glance from every side. Hope they not question it... Heh, faaaaaaaat chance.  
  
"What is this?" Naoko asked adjusting her glasss.  
  
"It's... it's... uh... nothing." Syaoran blushed.  
  
"That's okay. If you can't tell us, there is no problem."  
  
"Thanks." Syaoran felt relieved...  
  
**** End of Flashback ****  
  
"Sooo...?"  
  
"Wait Kero-chan. I didn't finish!"  
  
**** Flashback ****  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Syaoran-kun."  
  
"That's okay. I walked everybody, so I just couldn't leave you."  
  
"Is this the reason?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Actually, no. I wanted to give you this."  
  
Sakura opened the small package Syaoran gave her. It was a teddy bear very similar to the one Sakura made for him (A/N: In the manga version Sakura gives a teddy bear to Syaoran didn't you know?)  
  
"Why... why are you giving this for me?"  
  
"It's a gift as a simbol of my gratitude for changing my life way better. You made my life much happier... and funnier too. You are the most clumsy person ever!" He laughed and recieved his prize, a punch on the arm.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran-kun!" She hugged him.  
  
"Now I should go. Bye."  
  
"Bye Syaoran! I'll call you!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
**** End of Flashback ****  
  
"Isn't Syaoran-kun kawaii?"  
  
"Hell no!!! But... he says the truth."  
  
"?"  
  
"You're the most clumsy person ever! Hahaha!"  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura eyed him and grabbed The Sword card. Kero gulped. Don't mock Sakura, EVER. You could get reeeeealy hurt...  
  
"I'm sorry!!! Please don't chop me! I promise I'll be good."  
  
Sakura ignored him as she got her magical necklace. Kero was sweating... He could be the Guardian Beast of the Seal but he would never stand a chance against the mighty Card Mistress.  
  
"Please Sakura. Forgive me and also..."  
  
"I know! I'll call this bear Sakura! I'll put the beside each other so they can be together like I wish it happens with Syaoran and me." Sakura suddenly totally ignored her plushy friend.  
  
"Hey squirt, who are you talking to?"  
  
Touya opened the door and Kero rushed to his place.  
  
"N... nobody."  
  
"Hmmm...." Touya glared at Kero, who sweatdropped. "Okay then KA-I- JUU, dinner is ready."  
  
"I'M NOT A KAIJJU!" Sakura yelled but Touya had already left the room.  
  
"Sakura. I'm sure your brother knows about me."  
  
Sakura giggled, "I'll eat now and I'll bring something delicious for you."  
  
"Woohoo! Thanks!" Kero started jumping as Sakura sweatdropped. He would have indigestion someday...  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
There you go! When I finish chapter 6, I'll post okay? Pleeeeeease, wait up a bit until the party okay? I have some ideas for chapters before it... I promise they will be somehow linked to Tomoyo's party! So don't give up on me okay? ^ ^  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Translations:  
  
-Kawaii: Cute  
  
-Hoe: Sakura's classical expression when she's surprised, embarrassed, shy, scared, etc  
  
-Nani: What  
  
-Hai: Yes  
  
-Kaijuu: Touya's pet name for Sakura. It means like 'monster'  
  
-Ja: Used like good-bye  
  
-Baka: Idiot, stupid 


	7. Chapter 06 And The Plan Is Revealed Sor...

Chapter 6 posted! Here you go. Good reading!  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Butterfly_grl4; Sakura-Li; Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf; Final Fantasy Princess and Cowgirl Em!!!  
  
First of all, Butterfly_grl4 asked me to finish the story soon. Well, if you look in my profile, it says that this story, including Prologue and Epilogue, has 13 episodes. Now, you´re reading Chapter 06 (or 07 in fanficton.net). I know, maybe with the time, it starts to be pretty boring and... well, people gets tired from reading and reading and the story doesn´t end... but my story will have all the 13 episodes.  
  
Secondly, almost all reviews I recieved were like ´Please continue´ and ´Write soon´. I have to thank you for them but... if my story has something missing or wrong, I´ll never know it if people don´t review them... ´correctly´. Don´t just praise and all. I welcome any critics or any constructive comments. Just don´t review like ´You suck´ and ´Give up writting´. This is not a review, but people showing how they don´t have any consideration for those who try. I bet this kind of people doesn´t even have one fic. I´m not saying I don´t like your reviews, just... that I sometimes need some advice and see how my fic is doing. But if you continue to give me those kind of reviews... I DON'T CARE! I LOVE THEM ANYWAY!!! THANKS!!!  
  
And at last (finally!) I have to thank, really thank Cowgirl Em. I never thought my fanfic would inspire someone in drawing any kind of stuff. Your drawing made me feel so good and satisfied! THANKS A LOT! I hope you continue reading my fic and you can be sure that I´ll never give up writting it, ´cause I know I´ll always have you!  
  
Now, let´s end with all those stuff that you probably are not reading and skipped already and let´s start the fanfic!  
  
DISCLAIMER: .................................. you know, don't you?  
  
NOTE: Remember, R+R!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 06 - And The Plan Is Revealed... Sort Of  
  
"Ohayo Kero-chan!"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Kero said sadly as the words 'GAME OVER' appeared on the screen.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun." She greeted the bears.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Sakura speaking."  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan! It's me, Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"You didn't have to say it was you because I already knew. I dialed to your cell phone." (AN: You know, the one she and Syaoran recieved from Tomoyo to keep contact).  
  
"Ops... I'll remember next time." Sakura giggled. ^_^U  
  
"Well, I´m phoning to invite you and your family to a Christmas Eve party at my house. I've already invited Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Takashi-kun and S-y-a-o-r-a-n-kun."  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm going to ask otousan." Sakura blushed.  
  
Sakura ran downstairs "Ohayo Otousan! Tomoyo-chan is inviting us to have a party on Christmas Eve at her place. Can we go please?" "Ohayo Sakura-san." Fujitaka smiled and remebered his... 'friendly' relationship with Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother. When would she finally forgive him? He was sure Nadeshiko wanted them to live peacefully... But the overprotecting cousin would never forgive the evil man who stole the precious Amamiya Nadeshiko from her, EVER. "Of course yes my dear. We don't have anything planned."  
  
"Yay! Thanks!!!"  
  
Sakura went back to her room "We'll go!"  
  
"That's great Sakura-chan! The party starts at 8 p.m, ok?"  
  
"Ok! I'll be there!"  
  
"One more thing. Please come to the Penguim Park at 11 am today, ok?"  
  
"...Sure."  
  
"Thanks! Ja, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
*******  
  
"... Sakura-chan is late." Naoko stated at the obvious human-law.  
  
"I'm getting used to it already." Rika sighed.  
  
"Finally!" Tomoyo said pointing to the running Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo! Sorry, I'm late..."  
  
"Oh, really? I was SO BUSY looking intensly at the beautiful and colorful birds chirping at the top of that tree that I didn't even notice..." Syaoran said sarcastically, receiving a slap on the back of the head from his cherry-blossom friend as his prize.  
  
"Well, now that's everybody is here, I'll explain why I called you." Tomoyo paused, "I decided to do something special on this party. I have here a box with 7 papers with your names written on each of them. Each of you are going to pick one and keep it. You can't show it to anybody! The name you get, you're going to buy this person a present, got it?" Tomoyo recieved a nod from the group.  
  
Tomoyo asked to Sakura to get first. Then Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and then, herself. When each of the opened the paper, red faces could be found among the group of friends. Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko giggled.  
  
"If my plan is working, Sakura-chan took Syaoran-kun, Chiharu-chan took Takashi-kun and vice-versa." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"I can't wait until the party. You're plan is great!" Naoko whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Rika said as the three girls laughed evilly getting the others to sweatdrop...  
  
*******  
  
Sakura sat on her bed, "I have only 4 days... What should I buy for Syaoran- kun?"  
  
"If you want, I can help!" Kero smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kero-chan. But I don't think Syaoran-kun would like to recieve a bomb or something like that..."  
  
"Ahn... though I would get him this time!" Kero pouted as Sakura giggled. She knew Kero was kidding... right?  
  
*******  
  
*Think Syaoran, THINK! There are million things you could buy for Sakura. Which one would she like most?*, he paused, *... I can't believe I'm talking to myself again...*, he sighed *Maybe I should see a doctor...* he sweatdropped. *Maybe the best gift to me could be a free appointment at a psychologist...*  
  
*******  
  
Sakura went to the mall to buy the present when she bumped in someone.  
  
"Gomen..." Sakura said and looked to the person, "... Syaoran-kun?"  
  
He helped Sakura standing up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Silly, you know I'm here to buy the present." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Hey, this is MY phrase!"  
  
"Sorry s-i-l-l-y, you're going to get used to it!"  
  
"Fine, fine... you won." he sighed, "Well, I would love to go with you, but you can't see what I'm buying and I can't see what you're buying."  
  
"That's okay, Syaoran-kun. Let's meet here at three, okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"See you later, then." Sakura kissed his cheek and went away.  
  
Syaoran put his fingers where Sakura had kissed *Man... her lips are so warm...*, then we walked into the crowded mall to find a suitable present for his cherry-blossom...  
  
*******  
  
Sakura passed in front of antiquary and an object caught her attention. "Oh my God, it's so beautiful! He'll love it for sure!"  
  
"You're right Sakura. It's very beautiful!" Kero's head popped from her bag.  
  
"Kero-chan! What are you doing here?! Get inside the bag before someone sees you!" Sakura said quickly getting odd looks from the crowd.  
  
"I'm just trying to help, you know?" Kero said.  
  
"I'm sorry Kero-chan... and thanks for helping me..." She smiled.  
  
*******  
  
Syaoran smiled to himself as he stared at the shop he just walked out with a package in his hands.  
  
"Ugh... I spent all my spare money on this... But I'm sure she'll love this!"  
  
*******  
  
"Syaoran-kun...! I'm here!" Sakura waved to her friend.  
  
"Hello again." he said with a cool tone.  
  
"Have you bought it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure the person will love it!"  
  
"Me too!". Then, Sakura stomach growled, "Hehe... I'm hungry..."  
  
"Let's eat something there." Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand as she blushed and walked her to a restaurant nearby. They sat and ordered two hamburgers and two orange juices.  
  
"Sorry sir. We just have one orange juice left." The waiter said.  
  
Syaoran looked suspiciously. *How could there be only one oranje juice if everybody is asking and getting it? The waiter should have a reason to...*  
  
"That's okay. We'll share it." Sakura said.interromping his thoughts.  
  
"Uh... are you sure Sakura?"  
  
"Of course! Why, you don't want it?"  
  
"No, it's not that. I'll drink with you." Syaoran said and Sakura smiled, melting him.  
  
Soon, they finished eating and started drinking the juice, each one with his/her drinking straw. Both blushed of how much they were close to each other. They payed and went back to the mall.  
  
When they were out of view, a shadow aproached the waiter. "Thanks a lot Tooru-san."  
  
"It was my pleasure miss Daidouji. They look so fine together... I'm glad I could help."  
  
Little did they know that besides owning the important Daidouji Toy Company, Tomoyo's family also had a few restaurants...  
  
*******  
  
"Let's go Sakura, I'll take you home." Syaoran offered.  
  
"You don't need to! I don't to be a bother..." Sakura looked to him.  
  
"You're NEVER a bother Sakura."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran-kun..."  
  
They walked in silence through the streets. Even at evening, cherry-blossom trees would decorate the street with Sakura's favourite color. Birds were still chirping and the sunset gave a peaceful orange atmosphere... Wait a minute... Cherry-blossom trees with flowers at the winter? Syaoran nugded Sakura and just pointed up, at the trees.  
  
"Let me guess... Your doing." Syaoran could fell her pink aura at the trees. His friend just giggled.  
  
Sakura shivered a bit, and Syaoran noticed.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"It's getting a bit cold..."  
  
Syaoran didn't think twice and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Did it help?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Y-yeah..." She blushed deep red. "Thanks..."  
  
The rest of the way was in complete silence. They knew that having each other company was more than enough. Soon, they reached Sakura's house.  
  
"Here we are Sakura."  
  
"Uh... Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Could I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure. What's it?"  
  
"Do you mind having dinner at my house?"  
  
Syaoran blushed, "A-are you inviting me?"  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"O-of course! I would love it!"  
  
"Really? Thanks Syaoran-kun!" Sakura hugged him tightly, "Daijobu, oniichan isn't home." Sakura said and both laughed.  
  
*******  
  
"Tadaimasu! And I brought a friend to dinned!"  
  
"Welcome home Sakura-san! And who your friend might be? Tomoyo-san?", he walked to the door, "Oh, welcome Syaoran-san! Please, feel yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks Fujitaka-san."  
  
"Hey, Syaoran-kun, let's go to my bedroom!" Sakura smiled.  
  
**** Syaoran's POV ***  
  
"Y-your bedroom?!" I gasped. I wasn't used to go into other person's bedroom and in addition, a GIRL's bedroom.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't eat you..." She whispered on my ear. I don't really recall what happened on the next few minutes. I was said that I fanted with a nosebleed. The fainting part I quite understand... But I don't remember about the nosebleed... really...  
  
"O-okay." I managed to say as I slowly stood up.  
  
(A/N: I just HAD to write this... It suddenly pooped on my mind... ^ ^ )  
  
**** Normal POV ****  
  
"Otousan, we'll be in my room. Call when dinner is ready!"  
  
"Sure!" Fujitaka said casually. He knew Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't do anything wrong.  
  
They went to Sakura's room  
  
"Oh, it's you koz... Li. Decided to show up?"  
  
"Greetings Keroberus."  
  
"Hoe... Syaoran-kun? You called him Kerberus? What about the 'stuffed animal'?"  
  
"Hey!" Kero protested.  
  
"He didn't call me 'gaki', so I won't call him stuffed animal.", he turned to Sakura and gave the although-he-looks-like-one-look which she just laughed leaving a confused Kero.  
  
Kero then sat on Syaoran's shoulder, "Maybe with time, we can even become friends."  
  
"....Maybe." Syaoran grinned.  
  
Sakura smiled satisfied. They were finally starting to get along  
  
"Kero-chan, could you give us a minute alone please? I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sure." Kero flew out of the window not before giving Syaoran the I-am- watching-you-look.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I still... didn't give you my answer, even after this time and... I think you deserve to know it." A familiar blush appeared at her face.  
  
*Oh my God, it's now.* Syaoran thought nervously.  
  
"I think of you as a..."  
  
"Sakura-san! Syaoran-san! Dinner's ready!" Fujitaka shouted from the stairs.  
  
Sakura falled anime style. "We're coming!", she sighed "First Tomoyo. Now Otousan. When I'll be able to tell him?!".  
  
*******  
  
"Wow! It was delicious!"  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran-san. I'm glad you liked it."  
  
Suddenly, rain started to pour heavily outside.  
  
"Oh my, the rain is really heavy!" Sakura said.  
  
"I guess you won't be able to go home with a weather like this Syaoran-san. Why don't you spend this night here?"  
  
"I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"Oh, it's not a bother at all!" Fujitaka reassured.  
  
"Well, okay then..."  
  
"Uh... there's only one problem. Touya's room is being reformed, my room is full of boxes with book I'm using on a research and the couches aren't confortable enough to sleep... I think the only way is to sleep at Sakura's room."  
  
"Nani?!" Syaoran got a nosebleed. He and Sakura (and Kero =| ) alone in a room for the whole night? It was too much for the Chinese warrior...  
  
"Don't worry. I trust both of you."  
  
"Uh... it's okay for me. And you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked blushing.  
  
"I-I guess so."  
  
"Great. I'll clean the dishes and you two go prepare Syaoran-san bed."  
  
"Hai." Both nodded.  
  
*******  
  
"Is it okay for you to sleep at the floor, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sure, no prob."  
  
After preparing everything, both sat at Sakura's bed to talk. Kero was playing video-game. They didn't have much to say, so they decided to remember things from the past, like Clow Cards. Sakura told how she met Tomoyo and the others while Syaoran, after Sakura asked one hundred times, talked a bit about his past and the Li Clan. He looked really sad while talking about his Clan. He should be happy! One day he would become the leader! Sakura couldn't figure out. When she asked what was wrong he would just pushed it away.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand talked about what she remembered of her mother. There wasn't too much things. She was still a baby when Nadeshiko died. Still, she remembered her touch, her voice... and her clumsiness (sp?). But she was never sad because she knows that her mother is always taking care of her from heaven.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Kero broke the ice. "It's already 11. You should sleep." With that he turned of the light.  
  
"Goodnight both of you." Kero lied on his bed. "Good night."  
  
"Good night Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan."  
  
Soon, they were sleeping peacefully. The moon gave a beautiful and pleasant atmosphere. Kero sat on the desk to gaze at the moon and stars, hearing both teens whisper each other names on their sleeping.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but they look good together..."  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay! Chapter 6 is finshed! Thanks for reading it. Remember, read and review!  
  
-Syaoran Kinomoto-  
  
Translations:  
  
-Ohayo: Good morning  
  
-Hai: Yes  
  
-Otousan: Father  
  
-Moshi moshi: Used to greet someone at the telephone  
  
-Nani: What  
  
-Tadaimasu: I'm home 


	8. Chapter 07 First Kiss

Hey, ready for chapter 7 of Coming Back To You? Great! So, here it goes. For the delay! =)  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Cowgirl Em, Kittyangel, Sakura Kinomoto, Windy*Wings, Syaoran´s Tenshi Itsumademo, Sakura Lover, Final Fantasy Princess and Butterfly_grl4!!! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!!!  
  
Well, when I use ´(sp?)´ stuff, it means I don´t know if the word is spelled rightly or if it even exists in the English language...  
  
Thanks for telling me about the ´Sweetdropping´ thing (Sakura Lover) and about the ´Make me Company´ title (Cowgirl Em)! You have really helped!  
  
I don't.................................................CLAMP does!  
  
NOTE: Remember R+R!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 07 - First Kiss  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked around only to find Kero playing, as usual, the video-game. Syaoran was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ohayo, Kero-chan. Where's Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"He woke up about an hour ago."  
  
Sakura pouted, "He left and didn't even say goodbye?"  
  
She slowly walked downstairs. He couldn't... She just couldn't believe that he had left without even saying good-bye? I mean, of course, he wouldn't ever think about waking her up in the middle of her sleep but still...  
  
"Ohayo." She said in a sad tone.  
  
"Ohayo my Cherry Blossom." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura." Syaoran smiled  
  
"Hoe? Syaoran-kun, you're still here?", she smiled "Thank God! I thought you left without syaing goodbye!"  
  
"I would never do that." He chuckled.  
  
"Syaoran-san woke an hour ago and asked to help doing the breakfast. He's teaching me how to make chinese food."  
  
"Really? Great! I love your food!"  
  
*******  
  
After eating breakfast, both went back to Sakura's room.  
  
"Say Syaoran-kun, why don't we go swim in our hidden lake today. Look how the sun is bright!"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Okay, then. Let's go!"  
  
"Wait, first we go to my house so I can get changed then we go."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"By the way, why don't we invite the others?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun, it's Sunday! No one will be up at this time!"  
  
"Oh... changing subjects, how did you managed to wake up early? I thought you were the most lazy person!" He laughed and got smashed on the stomach, "Ouch! ...Okay, let's go."  
  
Sakura smiled. Syaoran was so cold and serious when he first came Tomoeda. Now he changed. And changed a lot. He is playful, funny, caring and most of all, always by her side. However, the thing she liked most was that he was much more playful when they were by themselves. Now she's sure. They are and will always be best friends.  
  
But life is never perfect. They HAD to meet Touya at the door. Thank you, good ol' Murphy...  
  
"What are YOU doing at MY house!?" He yelled angrily.  
  
"This is MY house too, and I invited him to dinner. And he SLEPT here at MY bedroom!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
"S-Sakura... Please don't do this."  
  
"NANI?! THE GAKI SLEPT HERE?! IN YOUR BEDROOM?! MAN, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" He prepared to beat Syaoran but Sakura stepped in front of him.  
  
"We are going out NOW!" Sakura pushed Touya away and dragged Syaoran quickly outside and ran as far away she could. She had provoked him enough. Touya was really pissed off and could even kill Syaoran if she let him. Luckly Touya wouldn't notice that Sakura had unloaded his 'gaki-killer shotgun'.  
  
"You souldn't have done that." Syaoran pointed.  
  
Far away you could hear Touya's curses about how kaijuus and gakis left alone would bring chaos to the world.  
  
--------------- // ---------------  
  
After changing they walked to their hidden lake. The sun shinned bright today and Sakura smiled. She would be able to get a tan and be alone with Syaoran altogether! Lucky...!  
  
They quickly put the things under one of the cherry-blossom tree and went swimming. Time passed very quick. They had a extremally good time, racing, talking and doing splashing war. Syaoran would NEVER do that in front of anybody but Sakura... He would always want to keep the proud and closed side of him.  
  
"Haha! Gotcha!" Syaoran laughed as he splashed a huge wave of water on Sakura face.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun... that was meanie. I didn't splash you so hard..." Sakura started to sob.  
  
"S-Sakura? I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you...", Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder only to find his head under the water.  
  
Syaoran was coughing hard and Sakura was laughing hard. "Haha! Gotcha! You might be the powerful Li Syaoran, but you just can't beat a girl called Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
"You'll pay for it!" He said smirking. Then, Syaoran dived under the water and after a few seconds, his bubbles disappeared. Time to freak out Sakura a bit... It wouldn't hurt anybody... right?  
  
S-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura called but didn't get any answer. The only thing to be heard was the cool wind the the small waterfall.  
  
After some minutes, Sakura was scared by death. "Syaoran-kun! It's not funny anymore! Where are you?!", she asked to no one, trembling. Then, behind her, a shadow formed without making a single noise. It prepared to jump at Sakura and...  
  
"Bwaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried her head out.  
  
"Hahaha!!! Gotcha!" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"LI SYAORAN!!! OH, YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!" She jumped trying to push him under the water, but Syaoran was faster and easily avoided.  
  
"Come on, allmighty powerful Card Mistress! Can't you catch a weak boy like me?" He teased.  
  
"We'll see about it!" Sakura's speed went up... Hell, Syaoran forgot she could drain small amout of power from Sakura Cards... And the amount she got from The Dash was more than enough to catch up with Syaoran. A few seconds later he was cornered beside tha waterfall.  
  
*Damn! I won't have time to get off the lake... She's too fast now! Man, she's gonna beat me 'till I die. Oh well... Better die at her hands than her brother's...* He thought.  
  
"Cornered, mighty LI SYAORAN? What will you do now? Cry? Prepare to suffer! I'm gonna kick you so many times you'll prefer to die! I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Sakura approached him smirking evilly.  
  
Syaoran gulped hard. Man, he was in trouble. When Sakura's mad, you have to prepare yourself to be beated. And beated reeeeeealy bad...  
  
But, instead of kicking or punching him, Sakura hugged. A tight and warm hug. Syaoran flushed. "S-Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun... you don't need to be afraid. I would never hurt you..." she said softly in his chest.  
  
"Yokatta. You're really scary when you're mad." he smiled  
  
"Let's get changed Syaoran-kun. Look at the time!"  
  
"4 pm?! I can't believe we swam for whole 6 hours!"  
  
"Yeah, we worked out the entire day." she giggled.  
  
"You're right about it." he chuckled, "I never thought you liked splashing war."  
  
"Hey! I always liked the cute things of life!"  
  
"Okay, okay let's get changed." He smiled. Sakura was so cute...  
  
Both got out and went to get the towels. Sakura tripped on a rock and let out a small yelp. Syaoran just had time to turn before Sakura fell on him. Both fell on the ground with Sakura on top of Syaoran. They just noticed that their lips met after the fall. Both released each other asking lots of apologizes. It was a very quick kiss, but it unleashed lots of feelings: Embarrassment, happiness, satisfaction and most of all, love.  
  
"Gomen!" They said together.  
  
"Sakura I-I..."  
  
"That's okay... Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"I think it's better if we go now..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
--------------- // ---------------  
  
After an ackward silence, they finally arrived at Sakura's house.  
  
"I guess I'll be going..."  
  
"Goodnight Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"You too..." then, he left.  
  
Syaoran walked to his home in silence. Kissing her was so good. But... it was an accident. I will never prove that she loves him... Well, hope is the last thing that dies... And he would call her tonight.  
  
--------------- // ---------------  
  
Sakura lied on her bed and called Tomoyo.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking." A sweet voice answered.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! It's me Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura-chan? You sound REALLY happy! What happened?"  
  
"You won't believe! I kissed Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Nani?! Is it true? Oh no... I couldn't tape you..."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo was really strange sometimes. Sakura wouldn't like to find that Tomoyo had taped any of her future kisses with, she hoped, Syaoran.  
  
"So, you finally told him your feelings?"  
  
"Actually, no... I tripped and fell on him. Our lips met by accident. It didn't mean he likes me but I loved that feeling! I just can't describe it! I felt butterflys in my stomach and... And... Hanyaaaaaaaaan..."  
  
"Don't worry! Syaoran-kun loves you for sure."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
BIP BIP  
  
"Someone is calling. I talk to you later. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!" Tomoyo hung up.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Kinomoto Sakura speaking."  
  
"S-Sakura..."  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You're calling me? I'm really glad! I'm always the one who called you back in Hong Kong!" She giggled and laid on her bed, stomach down and joining her both feet in the air.  
  
"Yeah... Thanks."  
  
"So, what did you call for?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me..."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I said I would never be angry at you! Remember?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yokkata.." He sighed relieved. Sakura mad at his was the last thing Syaoran would want.  
  
"So, I was thinking... Why don't we all go out tomorrow?"  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"I thought about ice-skating. It has been awhile that I last skated."  
  
"Ice-skating? Well... I don't know..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It reminds me The Freeze Card. The feeling I had seeing you and myself freezing wasn't the most pleasant..."  
  
"Ahnnnnn... Come on Syaoran-kun. Please?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please, please, please, please?"  
  
Syaoran frowned at himself. How could a honored warrior like him become so vunerable just because of one girl? Because this girl was Sakura... "Okay, then..." he sighed.  
  
"Yatta!!! Thanks Syaoran-kun! I'll call the others. We'll met tomorrow in front of the Tomoeda Ice Skating Ring at 11, okay?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Great! Oh, by the way, remember when we..."  
  
Sakura kept talking with Syaoran for a long time. And I really mean a LONG time.  
  
"Okay then Syaoran-kun. We meet tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." Then, both hung up.  
  
"I better start calling the others."  
  
"You will call no one now. Dinner's ready." Touya opened the door.  
  
"How? It's too early to dinner yet!"  
  
"Early? It's 8 now! You kept talking to the gaki for more than 4 hours!!!" He yelled (A/N: It's NOT impossible to keep talking on the phone for 4 hours... I have done this once... Don't have to say that my parents asmost killed me... =] )  
  
"Hoe!? 4 hours?!"  
  
"Go dinner NOW!" Touya said a angrily. Gaki sleeping at her bedroom, gaki taking her out and 4 hours on the phone with the gaki?! It's too much for him to handle.  
  
Sakura went downstairs, not forgetting to stomp on Touya feet and saying 'Syaoran-kun isn't a gaki!'.  
  
4 hours... That was a lot and she didn't even notice. She really liked talking to Syaoran on the phone. Well, she talked to him before but now, they were living close from each other and had more things to chat about. She would call him more times now.  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
There you go! For all of you who wanted a kiss. It wasn't THE kiss, but it was a good start, wasn't it? Stay alert for Chapter 8! I promisse it won't take long!  
  
-Syaoran Kinomoto-  
  
Translations:  
  
-Moshi moshi: Hello  
  
-Yokatta: Thank God  
  
-Nani: What  
  
-Ohayo: Good morning  
  
-Gomem: Sorry  
  
-Hoe: Sakura's classical expression when she's surprised, embarrassed, shy, scared, etc 


	9. Chapter 08 Christmas is Near!

Chapter 8 is finally posted! Horray!!! Christmas is almost there! Finally Tomoyo-chan's plan will come into action!  
  
Hey, you may be thinking it's too much romance, isn't it? Don't worry, the sequel for it will surely have some action moments, so please read it!  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Cowgirl Em, Dj King, Butterfly_grl4, Sakura Kinomoto, ??? ( ^_^U ), Quantum Ranger, Windy*Wings, Silver, Final Fantasy Princess, Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo!!! Thanks a lot!  
  
Butterly_grl4 asked me if they are going to confess their feelings to each other... well, I hope so! ^_^ For... well... ???, shut up in Japanese is 'urusai' (or something like that).  
  
If someone wants me to e-mail you when I update my fic, please say it so in the review and put you e-mail adress!  
  
I HATE DISCLAIMERS!!! (Did you notice that? =] )  
  
NOTE: Remember, R+R!!!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 08 - Christmas is Near!  
  
It was 11:10 am. Tomoyo and the others were waiting patiently in front of Tomoeda Ice Skating Ring, the new ice skating place in Tomoeda, for Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was late, normal. But why Syaoran would be late? He was always the one who got first in the classroom... Maybe he had some errands to do... Then, Tomoyo spotted two forms coming in their direction. She immediately recognized Sakura and Syaoran. Surprisingly, Syaoran was being dragged by Sakura.  
  
"No, no! I don't want to go!" The Chinese boy yelled between his breaths as he tried to escape the tight grip from his cherry-blossom friend.  
  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun! Why not? It'll be fun!" She pleaded him but was just ignored.  
  
"I just don't want!" Syaoran was using all his strengh to get free but Sakura was using The Power on herself... Even so, their strengh were pretty equal. Syaoran had been training... Mental note by Sakura: NEVER let Syaoran fight with Touya. Her brother would get pretty beat up. And lose to the gaki would leave him in a deep depression...  
  
"But we are already here..."  
  
"Nani?! You dragged me all the way?" His eyes widened.  
  
"Hehe... I didn't even notice." She scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Well, have fun. I'm going home." He forced an ackward smile and slowly started walking away.  
  
"Don't you dare, Syaoran-kun!" She demanded with treathening voice which he gladly ignored.  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Syaoran started to run.  
  
"Come back!" Sakura caught up with him and started dragging again.  
  
The gang sweatdropped in the distance.and decided not to interfere. This was a really strange sight and also, they could get hurt in the process and being Sakura and Syaoran involved, they could get REALLY hurt.  
  
After minutes of struggling, Sakura 'convinced' Syaoran to come too. Something like 'Do as I say or I'll use The Small and trap you in a glass box'... Creepy Sakura...  
  
"Ohayo, minna-san!" Sakura greeted happily still holding Syaoran by the shoulders to make sure he wouldn't try to escape again.  
  
"... ohayo Sakura-chan. Care to explain us what happened back there?" Tomoyo eyed them. "Well, you see... Syaoran-kun didn't want to come. He had some... dark memories about ice skating."  
  
Syaoran just growled.  
  
"Is it true? Well, I've heard some creepy stories about ice skating! Want to listen?"  
  
"Hoe..........." Sakura shivered.  
  
"Not now, Naoko-chan. If you tell her, SHE will be the one who won't skate."  
  
"Oh yeah... maybe later."  
  
Sakura sighed in relief. After this... 'normal' meeting, they went inside to pay. They quickly put their things in their lockets and went to the ring.  
  
"Woohoo! I love ice skating!" Sakura laughed  
  
"Sakura-chan is really good at this. How did she learn?"  
  
"Remember when we were at the 4º grade? Mizuki-sensei taught her."  
  
Sakura skated around in high speed. Tomoeda Ice Skating Ring was built 3 months ago and really had lots of visitors per day. It didn't have only the usual square ice ring but also some challenging courses with obstacles and sharp turns.  
  
"Attention, please." A voice came from a man with a microphone, "Those who are interested in participating the ice skating race, please inscribe yourselves now."  
  
"Hey! Let's try!"  
  
"I'm not good at speed." Chiharu said.  
  
"Me neither. Why don't you, Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun try?" Rika suggested.  
  
"All right! Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, let's go!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand to drag him while he continued to curse under his breath.  
  
"Sorry, but I'll be video-tapping you. You two go." Tomoyo stated and Sakura sweatdropped. How could Tomoyo be so obssessed on her camera bussiness?  
  
*******  
  
"On your marks... get set... GO!" The race started and both Sakura and Syaoran skated at full speed.  
  
There were just 8 participants on the race including Sakura and Syaoran. The course was the most difficult from the place. One slip and you could get an serious pain in the ass (sorry for the word...). On the start, Sakura and Syaoran were in second and third place and another girl were in first. Suddenly and luckly, she made a wrong turning and felt on her butt (Ouch!) giving Syaoran and Sakura the chance they needed to win.  
  
In fact, there was a tie. Sakura and Syaoran were the first and the girl, named Megumi was the third.  
  
"I can't believe there was a tie between us! I'm much better than that hopeless Sakura!" Syaoran complained to no one in particular and recieve a small slap on the back of the head.  
  
"Urusai!". Tie was the best result they could receive. That meant they were equal. And they were.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran won a gold medal and Megumi won the bronze one. The prize for the three best places were 2 tickets to the new amusement park each person. It was built where Eriol's house stood.  
  
"Congratulations Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Thanks guys!" Sakura smiled "That's great! We recieved 4 tickets!"  
  
"Why don't we go tomorrow?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Does everybody agree?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran called and Sakura looked curiously at him. He pointed to her, "We made a tie this time, but the next time, I'll smash you like a bug!", and made a fist.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Sure, sure." She knew Syaoran was just kidding. Well... maybe not.  
  
Syaoran walked to the exit as the gang waited for him outside. Sakura waved to him telling to go quicker and he smiled softly. Suddenly he was stopped by a beautiful girl, Megumi. Megumi Hikawa was a bit smaller than Syaoran but was taller than Sakura. She had blue eyes and dark-red long hair. She smiled softly at Syaoran whom just stood without knowing what to do.  
  
"Hello... I'm Hikawa Megumi.You know, from the skating race... Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Errr... Pleased to meet you too... I'm Li."  
  
"Li what?"  
  
"I'm sorry... I don't like people I just met to call me by the first name..."  
  
"That's okay... Nothing that we can't fix right?" She winked to him.  
  
Sakura glared intensly at her Chinese friend and the other girl. Who the heck she think she is to go around winking to Syaoran? She pouted as sparks flied from eyes toward the other two. Sakura never saw her before so she just concluded that she might be new in Tomoeda... But if she tries to kidnap Syaoran from her she wouldn't be very welcome... Noooooooo... Sakura? JEALOUS? Nahhhh, never...  
  
Syaoran just stood there confused. This girl was pretty foward... She was a bit noisy but he thought she was pretty kind and a nice person to talk... She was pretty open-minded. Megumi blinked confused and smiled at him.  
  
"You're the kind of guy who goes deep in thought time from time, right? I'm also like that... People usually think I'm weird..." She laughed "My mother is waiting me back in the ring... I just wanted to make some new friends since I just moved here... I'll be going to Tomoeda school also. I hope we can become good friends! See you around Li-kun!"  
  
Megumi went back and Syaoran continued his way to meet his friends, only to find Sakura waiting for him alone. Sakura just told him that their friends had errands to do so they had to leave... That's at least what Sakura thought. Looks like they were too afraid to be near Sakura while she glared at the two...  
  
"So, who was that girl you were talking to?" Sakura asked trying to sound the less jealous as possible.  
  
"Who? Ahn... Megumi Hikawa? She was that cute girl who raced against us, remember?"  
  
Sakura's eyes snaped fully open "What do you mean by 'CUTE GIRL'?!" She said angrily.  
  
Syaoran was taken back by this. He had already seen Sakura arguing with her brother or when The Snow made Sakura lose the watch Yukiko gave her... But he had never seen Sakura so angry before... Her voice made him jerk back.  
  
Sakura was suprised at her own reaction and also at Syaoran who stood the with a very confused and fearful face, worrying that he said something wrong. Then, she realized what she had just done, "I- I'm sorry... It's not my place if you liked her...".  
  
Sakura started walking away but Syaoran grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. "Hey, hey... Just don't go around selling your old buddy here without knowing the whole story, okay?" He smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand. "I didn't even tell her my first name."  
  
Sakura smiled "Oh..." then a giggle came out from her mouth "I'm sorry for my outburst bck there... I was just... jealous because I thought you were giving her more attention than m- ... I mean 'us'!"  
  
*She was jealous?!* "That's okay Sakura... Let's just forget this and go back together, okay?" He smiled and started walking and still holding Sakura's hand.  
  
She flashed her number one smile "Hai! Together!"  
  
As both went away, a black-haired girl came out of a bush. Tomoyo smiled at her camera. She never thought she would someday be able to tape an outburst from Sakura and on top of that, because of jealousy. Another great shot to Tomoyo-chan's Collections.  
  
A/N: Hah! You can bet that this wasn't the last time you heard about Megumi! Sequels... Get ready! =)  
  
*******  
  
Sakura closed the door and got changed, humming a lullaby. Kero looked confused at her. Sakura was a really happy person but today she seemed above the normal.  
  
"Why are you so happy Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun and me participated on a ice skating race and we won 4 tickets to the new amusement park. We are going tomorrow."  
  
"Cool... Talking about Li..." Kero flew near his mistress face "I HEARD THAT YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER AT HIS HOUSE! IS - IT - TRUE?!" Kero yelled as Sakura flew back.  
  
"H-hai..." Sakura blushed, *I can't believe Tomoyo-chan told him.*  
  
"What happened?" He gave her a goofy smile.  
  
"Hoe?" she asked confused.  
  
"Tell me the details." Kero smiled.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Well... first I went to his room and asked for company."  
  
"Un."  
  
"Then I climbed on his bed and rolled near him."  
  
"Un, un." Kero nodded.  
  
"Then I hugged him and we..."  
  
"Un, un, un!" Kero nodded and started to sweat.  
  
"... we fell asleep!" She smiled.  
  
Kero face-faulted, falling anime-style.  
  
--------------- // ---------------  
  
It was December 23rd. Sakura, Syaoran and the others were at the amusement park. After that, they would go to Tomoyo's 'house' and help her preparing some basic stuff for the party, you know, balloons, the tree, some wall decorations...  
  
At the amusement park...  
  
Arriving at 10 in the morning, Sakura and her friends shared the other 3 needed tickets. After passing the 'Enter' gate, they noticed that the park was still quite empty. They were one of the first visitors of the day. Deciding that they would stay there until 8 in the night, they concluded they had a lot of time and could, hopefully, go in all attractions.  
  
(AN: I'm going to skip now to 7:30 pm okay? I don't know what to write about them in the park... lol)  
  
At night...  
  
Syaoran sighed. He had a really good time today. He went in almost all attractions including the roller-coast. It was a funny sight of him dragging Sakura to the cart. Man she was really afraid but after some seconds on the ride, she loosened up. Well... almost. And Syaoran's arm was still red from Sakura really tight grip on it. It hurt, but it was cute to see Sakura afraid and he was glad that she could find proteciton on him. Now, there was only one more attraction to go. The ferris-well, scaring for some, fantastic for others. It really didn't bothered Syaoran until he discovered he was going 'accidentally' with Sakura. And guess what? The camera- girl was going in the cart behind them, a perfect place to tape! Good old Tomoyo...  
  
Both felt really nervous and shy, with addition of a uncorfortable silence and a distant taping Tomoyo. Sakura took a quick glance at Syaoran and noticed he was looking through the window. She thought of giving her confession on the ride but Tomoyo forbiddened it, only allowing it on the Christmas party. She didn't understand the difference, despite in the party Tomoyo could film them and that REALLY made difference to Tomoyo. So, she decided to just start a conversation.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Outside." He answered without turing his head, his eyes unreadable.  
  
"Duh! Of course! I asked what and not where!" She faked an anoyed voice.  
  
"The stars." He still didn't look to her.  
  
*What is happening? Is he bored with me?* "Syaoran-kun, are you bored? I mean with me here?"  
  
He finally looked to her, "No, it's not that... It's only... That I'm thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sorry Sakura. I can't say it to you... yet. When I can, you'll be the first to know. I promisse you."  
  
"Okay..." She said quite disappointed. How come he could say it to her. They where best friends... Didn't he trust her? No... Syaoran did trust her and she knew. There must be a very complex reason for him not to say it.  
  
"The stars are shinny today, aren't they?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes..." Sakura bit her lips, "Syaoran-kun, can I sit beside you?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled.  
  
Sakura stood up, careful not to fall or accidentally open the door, and sat beside him.  
  
"Thanks." she looked to the sky and smiled at her view, "Look Syaoran-kun! A shooting star! Make a wish!"  
  
"I already did. What about you?"  
  
"Me too! What have you wished for?"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Sorry. I tell you, it'll never come true."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"But don't worry. When it comes true, I'll tell you okay?"  
  
"You better." She gave a warning look which Syaoran laughed at.  
  
Then, they eyes met and they found themselves lost in each other gaze. Sakura took the first step and closed her eyes and leaned foward. Syaoran gulped, but closed his eyes and leaned too. When they were only inches apart a huge flash made them stop and look to the window. They were given a awesome view of fireworks of all colors in the sky and the most beautiful one was when one of them exploded in colors of pink and green. When they looked at each other to comment about the view, they remembered of what was happening before it and the proximity of each other. Jumping away blushing was the result.  
  
Sakura came back to normal first and sat beside him again, this time leaning her head on his shoulder. Syaoran smiled to himself and once again, turned his eyes to the sky...  
  
*******  
  
"Dinner is served." A maid called from the living-room door.  
  
After a long walk, they arrived at Tomoyo's mansion and started decorating the house. They did it quickly so they could finish decorating the tree before the dinner. Tomoyo, then, guided her friends to the dinning-room, where a table full of first quality food was served.  
  
After eating... well, after waiting for Sakura to finish eating, they headed back to the living-room to continue their work. Poor Syaoran and Takashi... As man, they were given the most difficult and heavier task like putting a decoration on the celling and moving the coach to the other side of the room.  
  
When they finished, Syaoran was lying on the coach fast asleep. In addition of Tomoyo's tasks, he also helped Sakura with hers, giving an extra reason to get tired faster.  
  
"Poor Syaoran-kun... I shouldn't have done him help me. Now he's really tired... Well, I guess I'll let you sleep while we clean the place." Then Sakura leaned foward and gave a quick peck on his cheek, not forgetting to run away for the possibility of Syaoran waking up and getting her kissing him.  
  
Even tired, Syaoran was wakened up by the noises and voices from his friends and quickly sat back only to find Tomoyo smilling to him.  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo-chan. I felt asleep."  
  
"Don't wory Syaoran-kun. You already did yours tasks and also helped Sakura finishing her ones. You deserve some rest."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll help anyway."  
  
After some minutes, even with Sakura's complaining about Syaoran having to rest and not work, they finished cleaning everything. Soon, everybody left to their houses. Hell, it was already past midnight! And Touya would kill Sakura for staying out too late! She and Syaoran were the last ones to leave but were stopped by Tomoyo before opening the door.  
  
"Wait Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!" She ran to them a gave each of them a package.  
  
"What is this?" Sakura asked starting to open the box on her hands.  
  
"Don't open it yet!" Tomoyo quickly said holding Sakura's hand, "It's yours clothes to the party. Please promise me that you'll only open in the party's day, okay?" She asked her friends and recieved a nod from both, making her smile, "Great! I knew I could trut you two!"  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. We are going now. It's too late and Touya might kill me!"  
  
"Bye you two! Be careful!"  
  
Syaoran walked Sakura to her house. He wanted to make sure she would reach her home safely. Streets could be dangerous at night. Of course, Sakura had her necklace and card but still... Sakura might be too afraid to react if someone attack. Better have a weapon in this moment. Better saying, Syaoran's sword. 10 minutes later, they reached her house and Syaoran stopped at the gate in case of her brother showing up.  
  
"Bye Syaoran-kun! Good night!"  
  
"Bye Sakura. Sweet dreams." With that Syaoran kissed her forehead and started walking away.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Wait!"  
  
Syaoran turned back only to see Sakura running to him and gaving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"No problem Sakura. Glad you're safe." He smiled.  
  
Sakura winked to him and gave one last glance before closing the door. Now, Syaoran decided to walk back to his place. When he was turning the block he could hear screams and yells from the Kinomoto's residence, probably belonging Touya and Sakura arguing about the time. Thanks God he lived a few blocks from there. If he lived near, he wouldn't be able to sleep because of those two loud fights. He felt pity for Fujitaka. He must really suffer with those two in the house...  
  
When he entered his apartment, Syaoran slowly made to his room and fell on his king-sized bed. Nothing more safe that home. Well, not always valid for Sakura, of course...  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, now that you finished reading chapter 8, go do something more useful (lol) or read other fanfics. I really recommend CCS fanfics but... well... it's your choice!  
  
Sorry for those of you who want the Christmas party already. I just... had some ideas and used them. This is Chapter 08. I promise that the Chapter 10 will be about the party. Still, don't miss Chapter 09 because you could get really confused if you don't read it...  
  
See ya!  
  
-Syaoran Kinomoto-  
  
Translations:  
  
-Nani: What  
  
-Minna: All(with people), you could use it for 'everybody'  
  
-Hoe: Sakura's classical expression when she's surprised, embarrassed, shy, scared, etc  
  
-Hai: Yes  
  
-Un: You use it to agree with something or someone  
  
-Urusai: Shut up  
  
-Mou: Sorry... I really don't know the meaning of it in English. I just know the Portugue meaning... Consider it like... a protest  
  
-Gomen: Sorry 


	10. Chapter 09 Surprises and Dangers

Hey! Back more, eh? Well, I'm glad I could post Chapter 9. Good reading!  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Sakura, Dj King, Windy*Wings, Sakura Lover, Cherry- Kawaii-Wolf, Silver, Final Fantasy Princess!!!  
  
Oh well, I knew someday a review like that would appear... I recieved a review "You make me sick". What kind of people do things like that? I mean, I know I'm not a perfect writer and maybe there are some 'extra mushy' times, but it doesn't mean someone can just come a say a thing like that. CCS Maniac, I bet you doesn't even have a fic. Before saying things like that, why don't YOU try writing a fic and see if it's good and perfect to all eyes of all people? If you don't like my fic, just don't read it, okay? I want to recieve reviews that give opinions, point any kind of errors and not from someone who doesn't have a bit of consideration.  
  
Sorry for this, but I had to say that... I'm kind of down this moment...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Look at the other fanfics...  
  
NOTE: Remember R+R!!!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 09 - Surprises and Dangers  
  
Sakura was lying on her bed and couldn't sleep. Fighting with her brother was really stressing, being another good reason to her to feel more tired and sleep easily, but still, she couldn't close her eyes and go to the dreamland. She had the feeling that something was going to happen. These are the times she wished she didn't have magic, so she could sleep peacefully and without worries. However, she always remember that if she didn't have magic, she wouldn't have met Syaoran.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt some kind of breeze and looked to the window. Strange. It was closed so how... She thought she was only imaginating things but when she rolled on her bed, she saw something floating near the celling. Sakura tried to scream but no sound came from her mouth. Then, taking a closer look, she noticed it was the last person she would think that would be, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.  
  
Nadeshiko was one of the most beautiful woman ever. She had long silver hair and green eyes, just like Sakura's. You could think about her as the perfect model, always with a welcoming smile on her face.  
  
Slowly lowering her heigh, Nadeshiko sat on Sakura's bed without making a single noise. Then, faced her giving a kind smile. Sakura couldn't move. She didn't know how to react seeing her mother so suddenly. Only a thought came to her mind: to cry. But a cry of joy.  
  
"Okaasan! I missed you so much!" She threw her arms around her mother's neck a gave a giant hug, which Nadeshiko gladly returned.  
  
"I missed you too, little Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko whispered while caressing her daughter's hair.  
  
Sakura was so happy. She remembered when she was 2 years old. She had her brother naming her 'kaijuu' already, but her mother called Sakura the best way in her opinion. The pet name was 'Little Sakura-chan'. It may be simple, but for Sakura, it meant a lot.  
  
"How are you doing my little daugher?"  
  
"I'm doing great mother. My only thoughts now are how have you been? It has been a lot since I last saw you..."  
  
"I've been watching you all since I departed for the other world. You didn't see me but I was at your side all the moments. If you ask your brother he should confirm this... He saw me a couple of times..."  
  
"So, I guess you know about all the car-" Sakura stopped. Maybe she didn't know... And Kero always told her not to tell ANYONE, even to her family.  
  
"I guess we'll have some talk." With that, Nadeshiko stood up and opened Sakura's drawer. Namely, Kero's 'bedroom'.  
  
Sakura tried to stop her, but it was too late. Nadeshiko had already opened the drawer and had Kero looking at her with a question mark above his head.  
  
"How did you...?" Sakura slowly asked.  
  
"Remeber Little Sakura-chan, while up there, I could see everything."  
  
"So, this means you know about the cards..." Sakura said the obvious.  
  
"Right.", then Nadeshiko turned to Kero, "Kero-chan, I'm having a little talk with Sakura-chan now and I want you to listen as well. You may be part of it."  
  
"Uh, sure." Kero said uncertain of what was going on. He never thought he would someday meet Sakura's mother. Afterall, it's not a very common thign to meet someone who is dead.  
  
"Well, Sakura-chan...", she sat on her daughter's bed again, "I've been thinking for some time ... You have been really busy capturing and changing all the Clow Cards in Sakura Cards so you didn't have all the time for yourself. In addition to that, you had a hearthbreak with Tsukishiro-san." Nadeshiko took a little breath, "Now... your friend, Li-san, came back to Tomoeda and that means you can finally have a happy and calm life... With him. And you deserve it"  
  
Sakura flushed red, "W-what did you mean by that! I don't lik-"  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Nadeshiko rolled her eyes with an annoyed voice.  
  
Oh yeah, Nadeshiko had been in heaven watching her all this time. It was more than clear that Nadeshiko knew everything, including her crush on Syaoran. But Sakura calmed herself. She can trust her mother. I mean, she is the person she can trust most, like her father and Syaoran himself. Well, better safe than sorry. Putting names, Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
Then, taking a quick glance a her mother, she noticed a smirk and the classical Tomoyo's I-have-a-perfect-plan-to-get-you-two-together-look. Oh well, maybe she couldn't put THAT trust on her...  
  
"I have a perfect plan to get you two together!" She exclaimed and Sakura and Kero fell anime style.  
  
*I knew...!* "What do you mean mom?!"  
  
"Well, I've been monitorating the situation and as well as Daidouji-chan and her plan for the party so I decided that... I'll be at the party!" Sakura fell again.  
  
"But mom! You're... well... dead! What do you think the reaction of Sonomi- san will be? And otousan and onichan?" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan, leave it to me. I will be there to explain to them why I'm back and to help you two get the right moment... and the best part of it, alone!"  
  
"What do you mean by 'why I'm back'?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you... For watching you all for so much time, which is unusual for the angels, I got special permission to get back to 'mortal's world'. I think God noticed that I was the only angel alone and sad at Heaven. He wished that all his sons were happy, so..." Nadeshiko smirked "I gave him my special puppy-dog-eyes look and he allowed me to come back! Am I not a genius?" Sakura sweatdropped at her mother's plan in coming back. Even God was defeated by the killer puppy-dog-eyes and allowed her mother to do something not very usual to angels.  
  
"But... that means you'll be alive again?"  
  
"No... But I'll be looking like alive again and anyway, this is better because I can still use my wings and do some... little tricks, like making things get on fire and walk through walls." Nadeshiko smiled faded into a serious tone, "But there is one condition to be back again... I CAN'T fall in a situation that if I were alive I would die... Being dead I can't die so it would really give some problems explaining to the people..."  
  
"Still, it's fantastic that you'll be back again!"  
  
"I'm really happy too my daughter... You don't know how much... But remember, don't tell anything to your father or your brother. I want to handle them at the party by myself."  
  
"Hai! Feel free to handle that mean oniichan!" Sakura and her mother giggled.  
  
"Well, I guess I will be going now. I'll see you at the party! Prepare yourself because that night will be a night to remember!"  
  
*That's what I'm afraid of...* Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"And Kero-chan..."  
  
"...Nani?"  
  
"Please support them if they need. I know you want them to be together as much as I am."  
  
"... Right."  
  
"See you tomorrow!" And with that, Nadeshiko vanished in the air.  
  
A few seconds later, footsteps could be heard from the hallway and in a instant after, the door was opened revealing Fujitaka and Touya with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Has something happened Sakura-san? I thought I heard some voices from your bedroom..."  
  
"Yeah, me too." He said glancing at Kero, who was sweating. Not only for the unconfortable glace of Kinomoto Touya but the stupid position he was, sitting indian-style fithing the urge to lay back at the desk.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing happened. I just had a dream..." *A wonderful real dream.*  
  
"Okay then. Go back to sleep now... Good night."  
  
Fujitaka headed back to his room and Touya glanced again at Kero before closing the door. Finally, Kero collapsed breathing heavilly. Slowly, he flew to his bed and went back to sleep. Sakura giggled at him. Dreamland was one of the few places Kero was free from Touya's glancing. Then, he started whispering something like 'Please... stop glancing... me...'. Sakura sweetdropped. Well, maybe not the safest place...  
  
Laying again, dizzeness quickly took care of her body, as she was sent to her so well deserved sleep...  
  
*******  
  
The sun made his entrance at Sakura's bedroom by the window, hitting directly her face. Yawning a little, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7 at the morning and... what? Sakura woke up at 7 a.m. on Sunday? How could she be up at a time like this? Well, miracles DOES happens sometimes...  
  
She walked downstairs trying to make as less as sound as possible. Then, she directed herself to the kitchen and drank a glass of milk as always. She wasn't hungry and her mind didn't find nothing to do at the moment. She could wake up Kero to talk, but she didn't want to take a chance of being hit by a flamethrower from him. Video-game wasn't really her favourite hobby, it belonged to Kero and doing her break homework was not an option in question... Better she take a walk at the park. She could distract herself and do a healthy thing altogether.  
  
After some minutes walking, she reached the park and quietly made her way to the cherry-blossom trees. Then, she got where she wanted, the most special cherry-blossom tree for her. It was where she and Syaoran exchaned presents at the last year's Christmas. She recieved a pair of earrings that she treasured as the most precious thing to her. She also noticed that Syaoran treasured the present she gave him too, a ornament looking like a green cherry-blossom that was attached at his sword by herself. It was now a permanent part of Syaoran's sword, as said by himself. She would always remember the huge and thankful smile he gave her that day. One of the few rare ones she had ever seen from him.  
  
Taking a sit under the tree, she felt quite confortable there. Only her, the chirping birds, the insects and someone's breathing. Wait! Someone's breathing?! She quickly turned around too see who was and found who she less expected: Syaoran.  
  
*Hoe...? Syaoran-kun? What is he doing here?* "I guess I'll wait him wake up." She said smiling to no one in particular and took at sit beside him. She blushed while staring at her friend's face. *Hanyaaaaaaan... he's so cute...!* But before she could spell I-hate-Touya, she was already asleep.  
  
*******  
  
Syaoran yawned with his eyes still closed. What a good nap he had taken... But there something giving an extra push on him to the ground and it was on his shoulders. Turning to his side, expecting to see some branch or anything, she found Sakura, sleeping peacefully on him.  
  
*What the...? What is she doing here?*, he thought nervously. Then he smiled. Sakura was so innocent while sleeping, so defenseless... He would have to wait her wake up to see what was she doing here at that time. Earlyness wasn't one of Sakura's strongest points...  
  
*******  
  
1 hour passed and Sakura finally woke up. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring on a pair of amber eyes, namely, Syaoran's. She quickly sat back blushing as she tried to find some excuse to be lying on his shoulder. Well, it was an accident. A pretty darn good one, but it was.  
  
"S-sorry Syaoran-kun! I didn't mean to bother you! I was just waiting you wake up when I felt asleep and fell on your shoulder!"  
  
"No problem Sakura. You are not bothering me." He chuckled at the embarrassed Sakura.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*Yokatta* "What were you doing here at this time?"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Probably the same reason as you. Couldn't sleep so decided to take a walk at the park. Then, started feeling tired and leaned on a tree to rest, right?"  
  
Sakura could only stare at his perfect deduction, "You're totally right Syaoran-kun! You're really good at guessing!"  
  
"I try."  
  
"Hey hey, don't start talking like you're the genius!" She pushed him playfully.  
  
"Haha... sorry."  
  
"So, what are you doing until tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe sleep."  
  
"What? Syaoran-kun, you can't waste time like this!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Say something then, oh God of all intelligence." He bowed, receiving a littl... big smack on the head.  
  
Sakura kept thinking for a minute. Syaoran decided no to interrupt anymore because this way, he would be spending the day somewhere else... in the hospital. Then, Sakura clasped her hands in front of her chest and with a smile, told Syaoran her idea.  
  
"Why don't we go to Tokyo Tower today? As it is Christmas Eve, it must be fully decorated and also, the last time we went there, was the day we captured 'The Dream' card so it means a long time ago!"  
  
"I guess you're right... Maybe it is a good idea after all. But first we should call the others..."  
  
"Who Syaoran-kun? Look, it's still 8:40! Everybody should be sleeping now!"  
  
"But... isn't it too early to go to Tokyo Tower? What if it's closed?"  
  
"Until we get there, it will be already open. I remember my dad telling me it opens at 9:00."  
  
"Okay, let's go then." With that, Syaoran stood up, followed by Sakura.  
  
They made their way to the station in a few minutes, which was good because they were sure that at this time, the trains would still be empty. They walked to the plataform with arms linked. They were already used to it. Best friends did that. The only difficult part was to get used to the suprised faces from their school friends, but Syaoran soon controlled his blush. Well, almost.  
  
After a few waiting minutes, the train finally arrived and both Syaoran and Sakura boarded it. They took sits beside each other and decided to take a look at the window and appreciate the view. Mostly, because their voices were difficult to be heard without screaming while the train was running. About 10 minutes later, the train arrived at Tokyo Tower Station and both got out of it.  
  
They walked through Tokyo streets. Surprisingly, they were a bit crowded already. It's like that every year. Everyone wants to buy presents on the day before Christmas and the streets always become a chaos. Walking through the mall, they remembered when they had been here with Tomoyo and Meiling. Sakura remembered the game 'Squash-a-Rabbit' that she and Meiling played together. Sakura was very happy that day. They finally became good friends.  
  
Syaoran was also deep in thought. He remembered going to the movies with his friends and The Dream card day. He would never forget the dream the card gave him. Only Sakura and him alone at the beach hugging and looking at each other eyes lovingly. He blushed a bit but quickly put ideas beside, noticing they were already at the tower.  
  
They entered and found themselves amused with such beauty that was around them. A Christmas tree, lots of lights and decoration were giving the tower a very happy ambient. Then, they reached the elevator and decided going to the restaurant floor before going to the top of the tower.  
  
"Wait here Syaoran-kun. I'll buy the drinks." She smiled.  
  
"No problem Sakura. Let me buy them."  
  
"No, you're invited by me so I'm going to buy the drinks."  
  
"But..." Syaoran stopped when Sakura gave him the do-as-I-say-or-die-look. "Fine, fine."  
  
Sakura walked to the bar and called the waiter, who was with his back to her.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like two Soda cans, please."  
  
"Sorry.", the waiter said, still with his back to Sakura, showing a small plate, "We don't serve monsters here. Please go to the other bar.", he turned to Sakura and revealed himself as the infamous Touya.  
  
"Oniichan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Part-time job. You should look at the board sometimes."  
  
"Oh...", then, she remembered, "I'm NOT a monster!" Sakura giving him a punch on the stomach. In addition to the 'little show' she also got strange looks from all the restaurant.  
  
"Look what you did!" She said blushing in embarrassment and Touya just smiled evilly.  
  
"To-ya, stop bugging Sakura-chan..." Yukito said coming from nowhere.  
  
"Yukito-san!"  
  
"Here Sakura. Your drinks. Don't worry, I'll pay for them"  
  
"Thanks Yukito-san. I owe you one!" She smiled and left.  
  
Walking back to Syaoran, she received a very confused look which she just laughed. Touya was such a pain sometimes... Syaoran still had to get used to Sakura and her brother's fights...  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran-kun. Oniichan is really annoying! Let's go then?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
Syaoran, looking back, received the classical I-will-kill-you-brat from Touya which he gladly answered with his not-if-I-kill-you-first one. Yukito laughed and Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"To-ya... Remember what we talked about the sister-complex?" He pointed.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran drank their Sodas and went to the top of the tower. Sakura ran laughing to the balcony. She always knew that it was the place with the best view from the city. Syaoran, without much options, was dragged along, without noticing that a figure hidden at the shadows in dark corner was watching them.  
  
Receiving a weak breeze on her face, Sakura thought that it was the best time for love confessing. She couldn't just wait until the party. Okaasan and Tomoyo would have to forgive her. Facing Syaoran, who was leaning on the wall, she started the conversation.  
  
"Syaoran, we have been friends for a long time already, right?"  
  
He faced her, "Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"From rivals, we slowly became friends. From friends, to best friends. Then, before leaving, you revealed that you took another step, a growing love."  
  
Syaoran just kept facing her, with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I don't know how your feelings are now, but I really want to answer that important question you asked me long time ago."  
  
"... right."  
  
The figure emerged from the shadows. Touya quickly started walking to them. He wouldn't let her do it! Yukito, who was looking for Touya, saw that too and decided to walk to Touya and stop him. He was Sakura's side and wouldn't let her brother mess with her this time.  
  
But, before everyone did their wanted things, a small part of the protective fence loosened, namely, Sakura's. Everything became slow motion as she started falling from the tower. Seeing this, Touya and Yukito ran there, but couldn't do anything. Yukito couldn't change to Yue now. People were starting to come to see what was happening. Syaoran didn't even look at them. If he didn't do anything, Sakura would die!  
  
"SAKURA!!!" He jumped behind her hoping he would reach before the worst.  
  
Syaoran moved his arms like he was swimming towards the fainted Sakura. Luckly, the extra training he had at Hong Kong worked for something. He finally reached her and grabbed a card. Tossing The Fly up, he took his sword and called the card, which gladly gave him green angel wings. In seconds, he was already at the top again. Facing dozens of people looking amazingly at him whispering things like 'Look! An angel saved the girl!' or 'It's a miracle!'. Touya and Yukito didn't know what to do. Clow could erase memories but guardians couldn't. Syaoran, then, had an idea.  
  
"Erase! Please lend me your powers and erase people's memory from the last fifteen minutes!" And thrusted his sword at the card.  
  
Surprisingly, it obeyed and erased people's memory, whom returned to their original places. Then, Syaoran heard a whisper in his mind  
  
"Don't worry about asking for help Li Syaoran-sama. You and Sakura-sama will always have our support."  
  
*Thanks...*  
  
Syaoran, Touya and Yukito took Sakura to the back, an empty place. Syaoran took The Fly card again.  
  
"Daijobu, I'll take her home. She only needs to rest now."  
  
Touya was going to argue but Yukito muffled him.  
  
"That's okay, Li-san, we'll go back to work, right To-ya?"  
  
"Mmmmmfffff!!!" Which meant 'no' but Yukito just shrugged.  
  
"Thanks Yukito-san and also, YOU can call me Syaoran." He said while glaring at Touya.  
  
With that, Syaoran got wings again and flew to Sakura's house. Hopefully, Keroberus would listen before using a flamethrower at him...  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, I finished Chapter 9 now and that was the longest one! I hope you read the next one and, please, don't forget to review! Finally... the party will begin!!! Be ready Sakura for the night you'll never forget! =)  
  
See ya!  
  
-Syaoran Kinomoto-  
  
Translations:  
  
-Okaasan: Mother  
  
-Otousan: Father  
  
-Yokkata: Thank God  
  
-Hoe: Sakura's classical expression when she's surprised, embarrassed, shy, scared, etc  
  
-Oniichan: Oldest brother  
  
-Daijobu: Don't worry 


	11. Chapter 10 Surprises at the Christmas P...

Hey! I just finished writting Chapter 10 and finally the party will start! YAY!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Final Fantasy Princess, Windy*Wings, Early-Dawn, Dj King, Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf, Arwen Elessar, Litun, B, Cowgirl-Em, Fabi-Chan!!!  
  
Arwen Elessar asked me if Yukito's and Touya's memory were erased. No, the Erase card only erased the people's memory Syaoran wanted. In other words, just the not-magical ones. I know, both in the anime and in the manga, Touya loses all his magical power... But in my fanfic, he still has a bit... Sorry for not telling this sooner... I forgot! =P  
  
Thank everyone for supporting me... I'm really happy to have such good and friendly reviewers!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ...  
  
NOTE: Remember R+R!!! Please!!!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Coming Back To You  
  
Chapter 10 - Surprises at the Christmas Party!  
  
"Uhh... where am I?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"In your bed."  
  
"Hoe?" She looked to her side and saw Kero and Syaoran.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah... What happened?"  
  
"Well, basically, the protective fence loosened and you fell from the tower." Syaoran said in a serious tone.  
  
"And what happened after?"  
  
"Well... I kinda jumped after you and used your card to fly back. Then, I brought you here." He said scratching the back of his head. Sakura just looked at him with a unbelieving face.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, thanks a lot!" She gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Gack! S-Sakura, I can't breath!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "Sorry."  
  
"Well, now that you're okay, I'm going. I need to get ready to the party. See ya."  
  
"Bye Syaoran-kun! Thanks again!" She waved *My savior...*  
  
"No prob." He smiled and closed the door.  
  
*******  
  
Walking to the door, Syaoran got the worst visions of all. Touya had just arrived from work and didn't look very happy. Syaoran just tried to walk past him without starting a fight.  
  
"How is she?" Touya asked in a very cool tone, still not changing his serious expression.  
  
"Fine. She just fainted but now she is fully awakened." He answered in the same serious tone.  
  
"Good."  
  
With that, Touya walked past him and Syaoran continued on his way to the door. Opening it, he stepped outside but halted when he heard Sakura's older brother voice. Turning around, Touya had his back to Syaoran.  
  
"I almost forgot... thank you."  
  
Syaoran smiled, even if Touya couldn't see, "You're welcome.", and left. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy after all...  
  
*******  
  
15 minutes passed after Syaoran left. Sakura have already been checked by his brother and was now looking through the window.  
  
"What a day... I still have stay here bored until it's time to go to Tomoyo's house."  
  
"And what time would that be?" Kero asked.  
  
"Well, about 6:30."  
  
"I don't want to worry things but...", he handed Sakura the clock, "...it's 6:27 now."  
  
"WHAT?!" She grabbed Kero by his neck.  
  
"It's not my fault, I swear, I swear!!!" He sweatdropped.  
  
"I need to run!"  
  
"Good luck." Kero joked and Sakura hit his head and quickly raced downstairs.  
  
*******  
  
DING DONG  
  
The door opened and a smiling Tomoyo appeared.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan! You're late!" Sakura sweatdropped, "Let's get you dressed! Come!", and with that Tomoyo dragged Sakura to her room.  
  
*******  
  
7 at night...  
  
"Hi Takashi-kun, Chiharu-chan! Please come in!" Tomoyo greeted her two arriving friends.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan! Are we late?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"No, no... There is still missing Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. I'll guide you all to the living-room."  
  
Tomoyo guided Takashi, Chiharu and their parents to the living-room where the others were. Soon, two groups formed in the room, Sakura's friends and the adults. All the group was dressed formally. Takashi with a dark-blue tuxedo with a light-blue shirt and the girls, long dresses. Chihary had a red one while Naoko and Rika, respectively, had a blue and a white one. They were all talking and having fun when the doorbell rang again. Opening it, Tomoyo found Syaoran. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, specially designed for him.  
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun! You're very elegant!" Tomoyo greeted him.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. You look good too!" He smiled.  
  
"Come. The others are in the living-room. And Syaoran-kun...", she faced him smiling, "Don't let your jaw fall on the ground when you see Sakura- chan, okay?"  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"You'll see... Ohohoho..." Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
In the living-room, Syaoran started walking to the 'adults group' to say a polite 'good-night', as the Li Clan had thought him, but the sight of Touya glaring at him made him change his idea and go to his friends.  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun! You're very nice!" Takashi greeted him.  
  
"This tuxedo fits you perfectly!" Rika smiled.  
  
"Of course, I was the one who did it!" Tomoyo said proud of herself.  
  
"Thanks guys..." Syaoran scratched the back of his head.  
  
*******  
  
Twenty minutes and Sakura still didn't show up...  
  
"Sakura-chan is surely taking too long." Rika changed the subject.  
  
"I'll go get her. I just hope she didn't freak out." Tomoyo headed upstairs.  
  
"Well, that's Sakura-chan for you." Rika sighed.  
  
"She'll never change..." Naoko smiled.  
  
"You know... OUCH!" Chiharu hit Takashi, "Hey! What did I do?!"  
  
"Everytime you say 'You know...' it's because you're going to lie!" Chiharu frowned and her friends laughed.  
  
"Ahem..." The group of friends faced Tomoyo, who was at the base of the stairs, "Sorry. I got Sakura almost trying to escape from the window but now she is coming."  
  
Then, footsteps could be heard. Soon, Sakura appeared and Syaoran let his jaw drop (he just couldn't resist ^ ^ ). Sakura was wearing a beautiful pink dress and a small star pingent on her neck (I just don't know how to describe it! It's the same as the one in the 2º movie but without the wings).  
  
"Hoe... they are all looking at me." Sakura blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"It's because you're really beautiful!" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura reddened.  
  
After greeting her father and, without much option, kicking Touya for a 'stupid' comment like 'Wow, I can't believe Tomoyo made you look less like a monster!', she ran to her friends.  
  
"Hello!" Sakura smiled to her friends.  
  
"You're really beautiful!" The girls circled her. Tomoyo just smiled proudly.  
  
"Thanks..." Then she faced Syaoran, "Hi Sya..." and blushed seeing him. " Y- you're really elegant Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"T-thanks Sakura. You wonderful... I mean, beautiful!" He blushed too.  
  
"Hoe... thanks..." Her blush got darker.  
  
Both stood looking at each other until Sakura saw someone entering the room. A very special person.  
  
"Okaasan!" She smiled.  
  
Fujitaka and Touya, hearing Sakura Sakura saying 'Okaasan' looked at each other confused but when they looked back, they went dot-eyes. It must be a illusion... No, it seemed too real. They ran to see what was going on.  
  
"Nadeshiko-san?"  
  
"Hello my sweet Fujitaka-kun. Did you miss me?"  
  
He didn't answer, just pushed her in a deep kiss. A kiss he had been holding for more than 8 years.  
  
"I'll consider this as a 'yes'." She giggled.  
  
"How..." Touya asked still without understanding.  
  
"I'll explain at home but for now, let's enjoy the party!", she smiled and turned to Sakura, "Remember what I said to you Sakura."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"You knew?" Touya asked and recieved a nod from her sister, "Monster.", plus a kick.  
  
Sakura went back to her friends sweatdropping. Tomoyo, Syaoran, her father and Touya would understand, but how to explain to her friends and a now extremelly happy and jumpy Sonomi as they did know about her mother's death. Oh well, her mother surely had a plan for this... Looking behind, she saw her mother sweatdropping and scratching her head in front of a questioning Sonomi. Looks like she didn't. Well, that's the good old Nadeshiko...  
  
*Well, I hope they don't ask anything...*  
  
"Sakura-chan, didn't your mother die when you were three?" Chiharu asked.  
  
*Faaaaaat chance.* Sakura sweetdropped, "I'll... tell you guys later."  
  
"But..." Chiharu continued but was interrupted by Syaoran, who knew it was something beyond his friends knowledge.  
  
"Why don't we exchange the presents now? In a few minutes it'll be 12:00 and we need to be here."  
  
"You're right Syaoran-kun, let's go now." Tomoyo understood.  
  
With the ending of Sakura's mother topic, they went upstairs, heading to Tomoyo's bedroom. In the hallway, a whisper could be heard.  
  
"Need... cake... hurry..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I think I heard a voice coming from your purse." Naoko stated.  
  
"No, no... It must have been your imagination..." Tomoyo smiled and gave Sakura and Syaoran THE look, which they immediately understood, "Why don't you keep going to my bedroom? I need to talk with Sakura-chan and Syaoran- kun."  
  
"Okay, but be quick." With that, Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran went to Sonomi's bedroom while the others went to Tomoyo's bedroom.  
  
*******  
  
"Kero-chan, get out now! I know you're there!"  
  
The small orange guardian flew out of Tomoyo's purse with a serious look and sat on the bed.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?! Someone could have seen you!"  
  
"That's now fair! While I stay on that lonely and cold house, you come here to celebrate Christmas and eat!"  
  
Sakura was taken back by this. She never thought of how would be to stay alone on Christmas night. She felt pity for Kero.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry. I should have brought you with me and not have let you at home. You can stay here with lots of food, right Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo just nodded smiling.  
  
"BUT!" Sakura took kero by the collar of his specially made tuxedo by Tomoyo, "Stay here!"  
  
"All right, all right!"  
  
And with that, Kero was left at Sonomi's bedroom circled with lots, LOTS of food for the entire night. He was really happy claiming he would make a party for himself. 'Suppi', pet name for Spinel Sul (which by the way he hates), was the only one missing to complete his party, eve if Kero would always say they were rivals...  
  
"Greedy..." Syaoran whispered to no one as he left the bedroom.  
  
Joining her friends in Tomoyo's bedroom, they decided to exchange the presents. Naoko would be the first.  
  
"Well, the one I took is very strange person sometimes." she giggled, "But she is very smart and I always see some sparks flying from her eyes when she's able to design and tape her friends and..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan." they said together obviously.  
  
"Huh? How did you know?" they all, except Naoko, fell anime style.  
  
Naoko gave her a box with 20 tapes for extra high-quality recording.  
  
"Oh my God! Thank you a lot! I will use it very soon!" then, she glared Sakura, "Be prepared! Ohohohoho..."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Naoko-chan, I thought you were on my side!"  
  
"Sorry! I'm neutral!" She said innocently.  
  
"Okay, now it's my turn." Tomoyo stood up, "Well, the person is very sweet and good at hand-made things. Guess who?"  
  
"Rika-chan! Rika-chan!" Sakura said quickly and loud.  
  
"You got that right!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Syaoran smiled. Sakura really seemed happy. These are the moments where you never want to pass. He wonder if he would be able to tell her those vital three words. He was surprised seeing how three words could change someone's life. For better... or worse.  
  
Then, he felt someone nudging his, arm breaking his thoughts.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, why are you so deep in thought today? Join us! Look what Rika- chan got!" Sakura smiled at him.  
  
Rika got a very beautiful street clothes in addition to a purse from Tomoyo. She looked very happy.  
  
"Thanks a lot Tomoyo-chan! They are really beautiful!", she thanked her friend, "Well, the person I got is very, very intelligent and always freak out Sakura-chan by her stories."  
  
"Naoko-chan..." Sakura said a bit embarassed. Why did they always had to include her on their descriptions?  
  
"Right! Here you go Naoko-chan!"  
  
Naoko opened the box and squealed in happiness. She received three supernatural books gold edition, extremely rare.  
  
"Thanks you! These books are my favourite ones!", then, she glared Sakura, "Be prepared Sakura! Ohohohoho..." Sakura sweatdropped again. Man, her 'friends' are really starting to freak her out.  
  
Now that Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo said their 'secret friends' it was the fun time. Tomoyo pointed at Chiharu, who seemed a bit suspicious about that... little coincidence of her three 'friends'.  
  
"Well... I took a boy. He makes me do things I don't really enjoy, like kicking him. But I want him to know that even with all those fights, I'm really grateful that we met and we'll always be friends!"  
  
"I guess it's Takashi-kun." Sakura said sacarstically.  
  
"Here you go Takashi-kun."  
  
Takashi opened the present and found a picture in a frame. In the picture was him and Chiharu at last year's Nadeshiko festival. They seemed really happy in this picture.  
  
"Wow, thanks! I'll take very good care of it!", he stood up, "Now it's my turn! The one who I took is a very 'lovely' girl who always beat me... But the truth is that I always do this to get her attention."  
  
"Ops... I smell love in the air..." Naoko said out loud.  
  
Chiharu and Takashi blushed deep. He took a step near her a gave the present. Opening it, she found two dolls. One looked like him and the another looked like Chiharu.  
  
"I made them myself. I hope you like it!" He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"You are not lying?" Chiharu glared.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I loved them. Thank you!" She hugged him and only released when she noticed some kind of 'glance' around the room, "Is it really true that you do that to get my attention?"  
  
"Well... maybe!" he looked away and Chiharu smiled softly.  
  
*That's my Takashi-kun.*  
  
"I guess that only leaves you two. Want to do any comments about each other?" Tomoyo said smiling to Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Syaoran put the present on his lap and started talking.  
  
"Well, I guess I could say she changed my life a lot. When I first arrived here, my only thought were about myself. Meeting her, my only thoughts were that she was someone weak and pathetic. After sometime I started acting different around her and eventually, we became friends. Now, as best friends, I can see that she was the only one that was able to get my real feelings out of my heart. She was the first person to make me smile since I arrived here and she has my eternal gratitude for this. "  
  
"I know! I know who!" Naoko said happily, while the others sweatdropped, "What?"  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura her present.  
  
"... thanks Syaoran-kun. For the present and for the speech." Sakura was blushing amazed. She never thought Syaoran would be able to say somehting so deep like that.  
  
She gasped when she opened the box. Inside, there was................................................an alarm clock!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Haha! I just really needed to write that! Nice present, isn't it? Hope Sakura doesn't hit him... too hard! Hahahaha...  
  
Well, I guess I'll see you next Chapter, unless Syaoran can't come for... physical conditions...!  
  
-Syaoran Kinomoto-  
  
Translations:  
  
-Hoe: Sakura's classical expression when she's surprised, embarrassed, shy, scared, etc  
  
-Okaasan: Mother. 


	12. Chapter 11 A Night of Discovers

Hello minna-san! Well... first I have to apologize... I dind´t update for almost a year... I know that most of you probably gave up reading but at least let me explain what happened...  
  
Well I don´t know in other countries but in Brazil we have a special test that students apply to try to enter in the chosen university and well... I have been pretty busy studing and all (I didn´t pass because of ONE point and worse, this point I lost because I checked the wrong place in the answers sheet!)... I was really sad but... well, let´s wait the next year!  
  
Still, it doesn´t give me the right to make you wait all this time for an update... I trully hope you forgive me and that you continue reading my fic...  
  
Ok, now let´s cheer up because that "speech" was really sad... But let´s smile, ok!  
  
Thankfully, Syaoran made his way unhurt from last Chapter! Let's see if he survives now! Hahaha...  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Sakura Langert, Windy*Wings, Blue Wind Sinia, Sakura, Sparkle Wolf, Fabi-chan, SakuraBlossoms, Chibiookamigirl, Cowgirl Em, Litun, Silver Cherry, Syaoran´s Tenshi Itsumademo, Butterfly_Grl4, Final Fantasy Princess!!! Thanks a lot!  
  
Special thanks for Blue Wind Sinia for the meaning of the clock as a gift in the Chinese culture... hahahaha... I swear I didn´t know that! But... hey! Sakura doesn´t know about it so everything will be fine right? ;-)  
  
Sakura Langert wrote me about "moaning each other´s name in the sleep isn´t too good"... I wrote that in the meaning that they were just sighing (is the speeling right?) each other´s name... Not in the... "wrong way"... Hihihi... you know what I mean, don´t you?  
  
About the alarm clock... Hahaha... sorry minna but I just HAD to write that! Imagine Sakura´s face with her... "gift"! But don´t worry, everything will be fine... Or no! You´ll have to read to know!  
  
And of course, thanks for those who wanted to kill me for not updating for so long such as Windy*Wings! Luv ya!  
  
DISCLAMER: I'm P-O-O-R! Got it?  
  
NOTE: Remember, R+R!!!  
  
Coming Back To You Chapter 11 - A Night of Discovers  
  
Sakura looked at her 'present' and had that anime blue-shade style on her face. Syaoran was still smiling to her.  
  
"Maybe with that you'll wake up earlier now." Syaoran said between laughs.  
  
However, Sakura didn't find it funny at all. In fact, she was about to do something VERY bad to him. Without saying any words, she raised her arm charging her 'special attack'. Syaoran took out his Pokédex to check (I'm just kidding ^_^U). Looking carefully, he recognized it as the famous and powerful 'Super Sakura's Crushing Punch'. He should look out. Rumors said that Sakura made Touya uncounsious by using this attack, but he kept laughing. When she was about to strike, he shoved another present at her lap, which she looked at confused.  
  
"I'm just kidding! Here is your real present!" He smiled.  
  
Sakura softened her face and smiled at Syaoran before aborting her attack.  
  
Opening it, she was amazed by what Syaoran had given her. It was a pair of esmerald-made pendant earrings and a necklace shaped in a heart with a cherry-blossom engraved on it.  
  
"My God Syaoran-kun! They are beautiful! It must have been really expensive!" "Don't worry Sakura. The smile you gave me worth it." He smiled. (Agghhh..... sorry!!! That part was really, really, REALLY waaaaay too mushy... Sorry about that!) "Thanks..." She blushed  
  
Sakura stepped foward and pressed the present against her chest, as if it was some kind of encouragement-giving thing.  
  
"Well, the person I took is really special. Our first met wasn't the best one someone could have. Still, even being mean to me, I was convicted to find why he acted this way. So, I always tried to be friends with him and one day, I finally made it! We became best friends and he started acting like a normal person, smiling and being playful. Remember, I'll be always there for you... Syaoran-kun"  
  
"Thanks Sakura.", Syaoran blushed and received the present.  
  
He opened it and found a golden locket with a shape of a little wolf. On the back was written 'Li Syaoran'. He seemed a bit sad when he read 'Li' but pushed that off. He wouldn't like to appear sad in front of Sakura.  
  
"And you say that I'm the one who spend a lot of money!" "Did you liked?" She asked hopefully. "Of course! This the best present I ever received!" *Yokatta... he liked it*  
  
Syaoran put the locket on his neck and Sakura put the earrings.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful with those earrings... Does it looks nice?", he pointed to the locket. "Yeah!", Sakura blushed, "Syaoran... could you... put the..." "Necklace on you?" "Yes..." "Sure."  
  
He took the necklace and carefully put it on her neck, feeling the sweer scent of cherry-blossom fom her hair.  
  
"There. It looks good on you." "Really? Thanks!" "All right, both of you. End these mushy stuff and let's go back downstairs." Tomoyo giggled from behind.  
  
Oh yeah... thay were not alone. If they were... Sakura would surely confess to him. Oh well... maybe next time.  
  
--------------- // ---------------  
  
Downstairs, they quickly occupied the last vacant couch. Talks about random subjects came quickly. They were having lots of fun now, but looked like something was about to happen...  
  
"I said stop lying!" Chiharu said choking the poor Takashi. "B-but I'm n-not lying!" "See? You're lying again!"  
  
After a few chokes and laughs, Takashi stopped moving and went limp on her hands. Chiharu called her friend but got no answer. The group stood in silence waching that dramatic soup opera. They should be worried about the well-being of their friend but something told them to stay away from them. After calling his name several times, Chiharu was starting to be really worried. How to recover a friend choked to death? But she didn't notice a small moviment from his hands and soon. her 'dead' friend jumped on her.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaah!" He cried loud.  
  
Chiharu jumped in fear. Did her friend come back from death to take revenge on her? Glancing at her supposely dead friend, she saw him laughing his head out. Man, she shouldn't have done this.  
  
"Uh oh..." Syaoran noticed what was about to come, "T-Takashi-kun... Run! Run for your life!"  
  
Chiharu pulled a 'no-lie' mallet from nowhere (Aaaah... anime tricks...) and started chasing him. The group, which had nothing to do with it, earned a very strange, embarassing and funny scene. Finally, after 15 minutes of chasing, Chiharu finally came to a stop. Takashi felt something wrong and ran to his friend.  
  
"Uh... Chiharu-chan... are you okay?", she didn't even respond, "Look, I'm sorry to have scared you... I didn't know it would cause such pain on you... sorry..."  
  
Chiharu faced him smiling, glad that his friend was actually worried for her and apologized. She put her mallet away and hugged Takashi.  
  
"You are forgiven... my Takashi-kun."  
  
There was a sudden silence among the group in addition to a blush from Takashi. This time, she really hit the weak spot. Takashi would stop lying for a good time after this. Maybe 10 minutes.  
  
"So... that's how to stop Takashi-kun... By romance!" Rika slyly.  
  
Both friends jumped from each other facing opposite directions. Syaoran came to help his friend and complaining him about how to handle women as they wanted.  
  
"No more of this weakness soldier Yamazaki! Women were made to serve us! I want you to show them who's the boss around here next time!" Syaoran joked but got a good punch or kick from each of his 'enemies', with a extra powerful one from Sakura. Oh well, he deserved it...  
  
Finally, the numbers 12:00 was displayed on the clock, resulting a loud cheer from everbody, yelling Merry Christmas and all. Sakura jumped on her best friends and gave him a bear hug, which he gladly returned.  
  
"Merry Christmas Syaoran-kun!" "Same for you Cherry-blossom." "My my, what a gentleman is Little wolf!" Syaoran chuckled and grabbed her hand and, "Come on, let's join the others." "Hai!"  
  
--------------- // ---------------  
  
It was now 1:37. Everybody left for their houses except for Sakura and her friends, who were going to spend the night at Tomoyo's house. At 2:00, everybody was already sleeping, except for Syaoran, who was at the balcony of 'his' bedroom.  
  
"Care to join me?" A voice came from the balcony beside. Turning, Syaoran saw Sakura smiling to him and blushing. Blushing? No, it must have been only his imagination.  
  
Nodding, he silently jumped to the other balcony and leaned beside Sakura.  
  
"You know, I sensed your green aura from a while. But I didn't know that you were awake." "The same thing happened to me." "I guess we can sense where each other is now." "Our magical powers have increased greatly. We gained this ability since then." Syaoran explained and Sakura nodded.  
  
Taking a breath, Sakura decided to ask the same question she asked some time ago.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I know this may not be the right time and maybe you don't want to talk about this but... what was the real reason you came back?" "What do you mean?" "You didn't say the truth on the first day. The thing that you missed Tomoeda is only a part of it." "I guess... you're becoming very smart Sakura.", he nodded, "The truth is that I was banned from the Li clan." "What?" She asked a bit loud. "Yes... In fact, after I came back, obviously, they complained about not bringing the cards back but they also considered that I helped you. If the cards were safe, then my mission was, in a way, completed.  
  
After two or three weeks, the elders started arranging my marriage with someone from the family, so the Li clan would still go on."  
  
"They were forcing you to marry?" "Yeah. Then, I refused, of course. I don't want to marry someone I don't love. They said if I didn't marry the chosen woman, I would be banned. I still refused and they banned me. I would be exiled in one of China mountains but my mother made a way of sending me back here. That's what happened." "Syaoran-kun, you gave up being rich ad powerful. Why?" "Sakura, being rich and powerful with the one you don't love doesn't mean nothing. Love is more important to me." "And have you got love?" "No, not yet. Maybe someday the person I care for starts caring for me as well." "I see..." *Maybe... it isn't me anymore...* "Say Sakura... do you remember the day bfore I arrived here?" "Why?" "Did anything unusual happen?" "I don't think s- was it you?!" "I guess.", he nodded, "My luck you didn't recognize me. I wanted to make a surprise but you were the one who surprised me being out in the streets with a rain like that. Luckly, I was arriving home that time. What happened?" "Nothing really... just some problems..."  
  
Syaoran nodded. Little did he know that it was because Sakura missed him. If she told him, he would feel the one responsible for that.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran-kun... for helping me and everything..." "No problem Sak-"  
  
Their eyes met and Syaoran couldn't make himself say the rest of the sentence. Both kept like that for like a eternity. Unconsiously, they leaned foward slowly without even noticing, only when the gap of their lips closed. Finally they gave their first kiss. The feeling was so good... they couldn't even describe. But, when they noticed what they were doing, the jumped from each other blushing and facing the floor.  
  
"Gomem!" Both teens yelled. *Come on Syaoran! Are you a man or a rat? This is the best opportunity ever!* "S-Sakura... I want to tell you something. But I can't do it unless you're looking at me."  
  
Sakura slowly faced him still blushing. She almost couldn't even breath. She loved kissing him. The only problem is that the kiss they had may be the last one. What if Syaoran was mad at her? Their friendship would be over.  
  
"Remember our talk about I confessing for you before leaving for Hong Kong?"  
  
Sakura only nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't know what your feelings are like now or if it's the right time to talk about it. You'll probably hate me now but..." *That's it!* "... I still love you."  
  
Sakura gasped and faced the floor once again. Syaoran started being worried. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do. Looking closer, he saw tears coming down from her face. Oh... crap! What did he do?!  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry Sakura. I hope someday you forgive me for loving you..." Syaoran said sadly and was ready to jump to his balcony when he felt someone holding his shirt.  
  
Looking back, he saw Sakura holding him and pushed him back. When he faced her again, she released him. Syaroan felt like his world had ended. He didn't have a family, he didn't have love, he didn't have nothing...  
  
"Sakura... please... sorry." he tried to sound okay, but couldn't. His heart was now all smashed, and it would take time to recover, "Look Sakura, I'm really sor-"  
  
Sakura silenced him by pressing her finger on his lips and traced them shakingly.  
  
"Don't say sorry..." she hugged him and burried her head on his chest, "Don't ever apologize for loving me..."  
  
She took a deep breath and calmed herself. How would she express with the right words?  
  
"I... I was so scared when you came back... I was afraid that your feelings for me had vanished... I was so afraid Syaoran-kun... I was so afraid... because I realized I loved you too." she cried hard, "The thoughts of you laughing at me or saying that your love was only some kind of 'child crushes'... I hurted me so much..."  
  
Syaoran smiled. Maybe his life wasn't over yet. It may mean only the beggining. He slowly raised her chin and gazed at her deep green eyes. Not seeing a sad cry but a cry of joy.  
  
"Please don't cry Sakura. You're eyes were not made to cry." She giggled and let Syaoran kiss the tears away, "Flirt." "Thanks."  
  
Sakura couldn't resist anymore. She pulled him in a very deep and passionate kiss, for Syaoran surprise. Sakura must have been really desesperated to do this in such a hunger but he gladly returned the kiss, envolving her slim waist on his arms. Sakura put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Unfortunately, oxygen is a fundamental thing for our lives, so they had to break apart.  
  
"That... that was really nice." Sakura said blushing. Her first kiss was everything she wanted. Magical, awesome and with the man she loved most. "Yeah..." Syaoran smiled and hugged her, like he ws meaning he would never let her go but... "Kawaiiiii..." A faint voice could be heard. Oh no... she wouldn't... would she?  
  
Quickly turning to the door, they found a very happy Tomoyo muffled by Rika and Takashi, Chiharu and Naoko running for it.  
  
"KAWAII! That was the most kawaii thing ever!" Tomoyo danced around the room. Syaoran stated chasing her, "I'm not kidding Tomoyo-chan! Give it to me now!" Tomoyo held the camera on a tight grip, "No way Syaoran-kun! It's priceless! Do you hear? P-R-I-C-E-L-E-S-S!"  
  
Tomoyo ran to her bedroom followed by her friends leaving a very confused Syaoran and a very blushing and embarassed Sakura. Syaoran, being smart locked the door for any other... further disturbance on privacy. He walked to Sakura, giving her a very quick kiss.  
  
"So Sakura... want to watch the sunrise?" "But... isn't it too early... or late?" (Depends on the point of view ^_^) "Well, yes... but I thought we could just sit on this small couch outside and wait for it." Sakura smiled slyly, "I would love to." "I thought so." "Hey! You better stop with those jokes!" "Just kidding. Let's go."  
  
Both sat outside, embracing each other, waiting for the sunrise. After a few hours, it finally started. They could feel the warm lights on their smiling faces.  
  
"A good day is coming up." Syaoran whispered. Sakura snuggled closer, "Yes... it is..."  
  
They watched the beauty of the morning in silence. Having each other's company was more than enough. They could hear the other's breathing and feel the other's heart. Even in silence, they could feel the love they both have.  
  
Their lives were complete now...  
  
They finally found... happiness...  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~# To be continued  
  
There. Finally they confessed to each other! Now, what will happen? Is Tomoyo planning something? Ha! You better bet yes! Stay tunned for the epilogue of Coming Back To You!  
  
-Syaoran Kinomoto-  
  
Translations:  
  
-Yokkata: Thank God -Hai: Yes -Gomen: Sorry -Kawaii: Cute 


	13. Epilogue Tomoyo chan's Collections

Finally the last chapter of Coming Back To You! Hope you have fun reading it!  
  
Hey minna-san... It has been a while... Sorry for this lack of updating... I had some problems on school, my internet crashed, I lost my diskette with my fic (found now =] )... But hey, here you go, the epilogue of Coming Back to You!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, I have never done it correctly... so, here goes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP and her wonderful crew does. Thank you so much for creating a so wonderful anime!  
  
NOTE: Remember R+R!  
  
Coming Back To You  
Epilogue - Tomoyo-chan's Collections  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out of her bedroom holding hands. Watching the sunrise was simply magnificent. Sakura thought it was so romantic... hse feared it would be only a dream and she would wake up but now... she hand- in-hand with his best friend.  
  
Reaching Tomoyo's bedroom, they had a surprise they have never thought about it. There, right in front of them, in a movie's screen size, Tomoyo, Takashi, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were watching Sakura and Syaoran kiss. You have no idea how Sakura blushed and Syaoran fought the urge of getting his sword and slash the TV in half. Tomoyo turned and smiled to her friends, turning of the TV.  
  
"Good morning loverbirds. Slept well?" "..." Syaoran made a fist. One more... only one more commente and a war would start. Oh yes it would. "You know, I just finished editing this tape. The mighty Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun Kawaii Moments III!" "What?! III?" Sakura sked a bit worried. "Of course! Part I is when Syaoran arrived firstly here and part II is when he came bak from Hong Kong!" Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Oh boy..." "Don't worry Syaoran-kun... the most important thing now is that we're together..." "Yeah, that's true. Now I can tape your Kawaii Moments IV! I could tape your hugs, kisses, dates..." "Okay, okay, we got it!" Syaoran said trying to hold himself from destroying her camera. Oh well, even if he did, she would still have more 20 spare ones...  
  
The following minutes were spent calming a fuming and at the edge of berserk Syaoran. Sure Takashi and Sakura had a lot of work to do it.  
  
"Excuse me miss Tomoyo-san. Your mother said that you should start getting prepared to go Kinomoto's party today." A maid said from the door. "Thanks Kiwa-san." "Well, I guess we should start getting ready then!" Rika said and slowly, each of them left for their rooms.  
  
Back at Sakura's room, Sakura and Syaoran sat on the bed. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Oh well... Let's see your brother's reaction when we tell your family." "Don't worry. Okaasan and Otousan will stop him." "Hope so." Sakura giggled, then blushed, "Syaoran-kun... can I consider the ring you gave me as our promise rimg?" "Sure. We'll buy mine as soon as possible." "You bet we will!"  
  
Then, Syaoran aimed a kiss on the cheek, but Sakura moved on purpose and gave him a full kiss. Syaoran just smiled afterward.  
  
"I'm going to get prepared now." "Don't you want to help me changing?" she asked slyly "Sakura!" Syaoran got a nosebleed and Sakura laughed. Then, he smiled seductively, "Is that a challenge?" he approached her. "I'm just kidding Syaoran-kun! I'm just kidding!", then she blushed, "Everything on its time." "You bet." "Syaoran-kun!"  
  
He just laughed.  
  
"Hentai!" she tried to sound mad but giggled anyway. "Okay, okay... let's stop now or Tomoyo will come here to record us if we keep making noise." "Okay Syao-kun. Go change now. I want some... total privacy."  
  
Syaoran thought of some jokes but he thought Sakura had enough... for now.  
  
"We are together for less then a day and you are already giving me a pet name?" "Only in one condition..." Sakura blushed, "...make me your girlfriend." Syaoran kissed lightly, "Your wish is my will... my girlfriend." "All right boyfriend, enough of mushy talk. Go get changed... now." "Love you too!"  
  
--------------- // ---------------  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Sonomi asked from the driver's seat. "Hai!" "But still have to wait for Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo remembered her mother. "That's okay Tomoyo-chan. They said they were going on foot. I think they want a break from all your glancing!" Sonomi laughed and drove away.  
  
In the moment the car took off, Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the mansion and started making their way to Sakura's house holding hands. They gave each other a quick kiss before returning to their walk. Pink and Green auras mixed magically as the most perfect couple was finally together....  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
*Owari*  
  
That's it folks! It was really difficult to finish the fic. You never want to end it. It's such a strange feeling... Thank you a lot for reading it. Writers are nothing without readers, and you gave me the courage to go on.  
  
I'm planning in doing a sequel... Everything on time... Hope you hear from me and I hear from you soon!  
  
Here, I left all my gratitude for those who praised, reviewed, gave opinions and encouraged me.  
  
Cowgirl Em (the one who supported me most! Thanks!!!), Ayane-Chan, Blue Wind Sinia, Chibiookamegirl, Butterfly_grl4, B (vballgirl I guess...), Arwen Elessar, AngelicMouseGirl, D, Fabi-Chan, Final Fantasy Princess, DJ King, Early-Dawn, David Waldrop, Haunted Ambition, Hollyray, Litun, KittyAngel, Lea, Lucy Cabrera, Janice, Keisan, Jade, Megami No Hikari, Nasico, Quantun Ranger, Pochacco, Wind*Wings, Twilight Yin Yang, Sakura Langert, Sakura, SparkleWolf, SakuraBlossoms, Silver-Cherry, Syaoran´s Tenshi Itsumademo, Sakura Lover, Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura-Li and Setsunangel!!!  
  
Thank you and may God bless ya!  
  
See ya!  
  
-Syaoran Kinomoto-  
  
Translations:  
  
-Kawaii: Cute -Otousan: Father -Okaasan: Mother -Hai: Yes 


End file.
